The Star in the sky
by Jagellonica
Summary: This story is originally written in 2002 for a role playing game - Middle Earth. I continued it a bit year ago. Her name is Lomíre and she have to fight for the right to love whom she desires. She is curious and wants to learn more about Middle Earth on her travels. I finally wanted to translate and publish it. The story is full of romance :) Enjoy.
1. Treasure of the night

I was born in Rivendell in the middle of the summer when the moon was full in 737 TA. I opened my eyes as soon as I was given to my fathers' arms and looked deep into his eyes. My mother smiled to us. I didn't cry, just looked. From that moment on I was my fathers' little girl.  
They named me by the moment I was born. Ló (night) and mire (treasure) because that is what I'am to them.  
Lomíre of Rivendell.

I have a long dark brown hair and big hazel eyes. My family noticed very early on that I'am very temperamental and that I have a vibrant nature. Sometimes I tend to be sentimental and melancholy, especially in night time. I love to meditate and get short naps. Elves doesn't have to sleep, but I like my dreams when do.

When I was a child I loved tales and stories, I still do. Elves in Rivendell gathered often together to tell stories of Tirion, Undying Lands, elves, dwarfs, about Nümenor, dark lords Sauron and Morgoth, the birth of the Earth, the race of Men, and all those things that had happen in Middle Earth and its tales. Sometimes they shared their own memories. So that's how I was taught many things in this world, although I didn't understand half of them then or remembered them later.  
I fell in love with books very early age and I loved to read outside where gentle wind was fluttering leafs in the trees and water slowly ripple near by. Sometimes I heard distant music and singing. I just closed my book and eyes and imagined all those things that I had heard and read about. How I dream in those moments to get out of the Rivendell to explore Middle Earth.

I wanted to become a mage like my father. He wasn't too excited about my idea, but it was normal to him. Sometimes I felt that he was resisting me just for fun, so that I could justify my ideas and thoughts better to him. I think it was only because he wanted me to become familiar with things before I make my decision. Though I loved reading and stories, which have taught me a lot, it didn't stop my impulsive nature to take over time to time.  
I was determined to become a mage like my father and luckily I had the skill to do so. I think that my parents went to ask a permission from Elrond for my choice of profession, because when they finally said that they would give their approval they looked relieved themselves.

I was soon to discover that enchantments demanded a huge amount of focusing. It's not that easy at all.


	2. Nearest and dearest

I have a brother, Rilyad, it means radiant, that's because of his radiant eyes. He is way older than me and our parents were sure that he was going to be the only one. So I was a happy surprise. Rilyad likes to travel around Middle Earth and rarely spends long times at home. He is a brilliant archer and he tells me that he can hit a falling feather, but I don't think he can. He is also very eloquent. Sometimes when he is at home, we sit at nights somewhere in Rivendell and he tells me about his travels and dangers he faces and of course about the many places he has visited. Oh how I dream about those adventures.

When he tells me about Great Greenwood, or Mirkwood, his voice becomes a full of sadness and sometimes I notice a teardrop in his cheek. There must be something really mysterious, sad and beautiful.  
Rilyad waited me to become certain age that he could began to teach me archery. Father had definitely demanded him to wait. Luckily he is so flowing speaker that father said yes eventually. We started with small rocks. How frustrating, soon I was throwing them even in my dreams. When my anger toward the rocks was in it's highest my brother gave me an important lesson, one cannot aim or concentrate when angry. To be able to relax was the key to learn how to shoot an arrow. Be the arrow, see the trajectory and feel the wind. Draw the bow, breathe, concentrate, shoot. Pass, pass, pass. Continuously. For a long time, my arrows flew pass the target. It was a good thing that Rilyad wasn't busy then and had some patience with me.  
Finally I hit the target. From that moment on I learned fast. Few years later I didn't miss the target – stationary target.

Rilyad had been in his travels once again. I sat outside reading about Middle Earth creatures and were disgusted by orcs. I was just decided to take few good friends with me someday and destroy them all. Of course that was an absurd plan, but I didn't realize it back then. I was startled when my brother jumped next to me from behind. We laughed and I told him what I have just read. He told me that he had just faced some orcs few week ago and it never was just a game to beat them. Orcs always come in groups and they are dangerous because they don't fear anything.  
When we walked back inside I still bristled with anger and father laughed at me. Rilyad rolled his eyes, he thought that I wouldn't notice.  
_

My father, Veryarán (air king), is old. He never has revealed his true age, I don't mind, it really doesn't concern me. I believe that he's born in First age in Beleriand. My father is master of controlling the winds and air. When I was a child I remember how he made the air go through the woods of Rivendell and thousands of butterflies flew up from the trees. He showed me how he made large feather hover and I laughed.

His own parents and a brother have died fighting against the darkness. His still has one brother left, but who he is and where that I don't know. I do not have the courage to ask him. It is clearly very difficult subject to him.  
My father knows probably almost everything there is to know about Middle Earth. He has been in many places and fought many fights. One can tell that the way he moves and talks. Sometimes I think that my father is an Elf-Ent.

He never goes out from Rivendell unless if it's not an absolute necessity. I don't think that he is afraid of anything but something really bad has had to happen to him in the past. He has been planning the trip to the Undying Lands for a long time. I have heard my parents talking about that for a few time and at the end they think about me and my brother and decide to wait. We are meant to live here as long as possible. Fortunately, because it makes me sad to even think about leaving. I want to see and experience this land as much as can before departure from here.  
_

My mother name is Aranar (True sun). She has a blonde hair and hazel eyes. She is the wisest and most patient elf that I know. She's been born in 784 Second Age in Eregion. Time of the great ships and magnificent cities when all was well.  
Father loves her so dearly. But when she looks at my father there is some strange longing in her eyes. I don't know much about their story and they don't talk about that to me or to my brother. They always change the subject if they hear that someone is coming. Mother often sings songs in the High elven language, Quenya. I know that she came here from Lorien, where she had stayed with her parents after the destruction of the Eregion.

Mother has told me that Celebrimbor is related to us, it doesn't concern me much. Many wars have taken their toll among elven families. Many were wounded or lost all of their loved ones. Many slowly lost their will to live, they left to the Grey Havens and from there onward to the Undying Lands never to return. My grandmother left shortly after my brother was born. She had a broken heart and a vicious wound in her arm. She had been convivial and loved singing. She'd also known many spells by singing and had a healing skills too.

I would like to know if my father were here when she arrived, maybe. I believe that when the time is right I will hear my parents story as well as the stories of the Middle Earth. Nonetheless my parents story is the one that I would like to hear most of all.  
I love mothers' kindness and how she laughs when I for example tell my riding practices.

Mother always pointed out all the visitors she knew whom came to Rivendell. We stood in the balcony and watched them going around. I rarely met all of them personally, but I saw them from our balcony. Often seemed like there were always elves and men coming and going. At those moments I had such a great urge to go see where they were coming and going. Once in a while Elrond summoned all elder elves to his house and then I knew my parents will stay there for the whole night. At those nights I sat on the balcony and tried to see who is the important guest this time.


	3. Who are you?

One time when I was once again gazing Elrond's house I heard creeping footsteps behind me and quickly turned around. In front of me was a blonde elf standing. He smiled with a sparkle in his eyes and just looked at me like a fool. He took my hand and said "come with me." He lead me to stairs and into the woods. I knew that he was Sindar, but I didn't dare to ask it. He told me that he had come here with a group of elves but couldn't listen their bubbling in Elrond's house so he came here instead because he had seen me standing in the balcony. He asked me have I not seen him coming, but I told him that I often look at the sky and stars not just the Elrond's house. He laughed. br /We walked through the woods here and there. I noticed that he carried a beautiful quiver and a bow. I thought that he was some kind of a soldier in the group or something like that. Whatever, he was fun to be around. We talked a lot about Middle Earth and he was surprised that I knew so much even though I have never left Rivendell. On the other hand, he said that it is only a good thing. Almost as quick as he came he was gone and there I was alone beneath the balcony stairs. I climbed up quickly but didn't see him anymore.

I often found myself thinking about that nice elf man that I met before. Warm feeling rushed through me. I was going to speak about him to my parents but maybe after yesterday it wouldn't be such a good idea. Not one Noldorin has so pale white hair. Even Noldor can have blond hair, like Lady Galadriel, but not that white.

Rilyad meant the world to me. Nobody, not even mother, had the patience to listen my dreams and teach me so hard. He always had time for me when he was home and he smiled a lot. I knew how much he had seen, he told me stories so vividly. Sometimes I tried to paint my visions from those stories, it was fun.

The beautiful blonde elf man was with my brother last time he visited home. I remember that I haven't paid any attention towards him earlier, but now I remembered that he always said hello to me with a mysterious smile. Once he was watching when Rilyad taught me to shoot with a bow. He showed his skills and I thought that he was just showing of.

That blonde elf always sends his best wishes to me at the end of a letter pointed to my brother. It was odd that I never asked his name or anything and Rilyad didn't mentioned it. It was so exciting and I didn't want this strange enchantment to broke. It was probably the only exciting thing in my fairly predictable life.


	4. Message in the moonlight

There are not so many elves here in Rivendell as though there are in Lórien. Enough still, because my favourite reading spot is rarely free. Everybody knows everybody here at least by name. Arda is so beautiful from here. River is flowing, birds are singing, trees are green and mountains high. On top of them one can see so far.  
I want to see those places, but it's not my time yet. I would have to be older before I can leave. Time wasn't always on my side and it mooch slowly. So I began to practise my skills. I put my books aside, ready to action. In the middle of the room there was a table which legs curved nicely and had an ink bottle and quill on it and some paper too. I put my focus on the quill and it began to tremble. The whole table overturned. Oops. I heard quick steps behind me and went hiding behind a large shelf. Elrond swoop into the room and straight to me. He made me to clean up the mess I have made and I had to promise that from now on I would practice outside. He smiled to me.

Whenever there was a party at Elrond's house where tales were told, music played, I was always there. My mother sat beside me talking with others and kept company to visitors too. Elrond wanted to be aware of matters that were going on all over the Middle Earth. Messengers came and went very often. He didn't always organize parties to them, but the company they were in. Because sometimes they brought a large group of visitors with them, especially if there were a group of elves from Lórien or Greenwood.  
My father doesn't show up in these occasions and I'm not going to ask him, ever. If there's a meeting about important matters, then he will participate. I tried to ask from my mother but she doesn't tell me and Elrond won't tell me either. Well, I will find it out someday.

I missed Rilyad very much. I would have liked to share so many things with him. Of course I have many friends to talk to and a horse, Nola, to ride with, but it's not the same. Father didn't like my brother's journeys that much, although he always waited the news of what was going on in Middle Earth. When Rilyad came home, they sat hours talking and my brother told almost everything to him. I was eavesdropping every time that I could, at least when my mother wasn't watching. She did not like to let me hear everything that was going on.

Once I heard my brother telling to our parents that he had met a beautiful girl in Greenwood, actually a long time ago, but now Rilyad wanted to bring her here. She was Sindar, I didn't quite hear her name. I saw my mother smiling but fathers face went numb. He stood up from the chair and lean to the table with his hands. Small air stream went through the rooms and swayed the hem of my dress with its gold current. Air felt ice cold and my breathing started to steam. Instantly I knew that father didn't approve Rilyads girl. I think that father feared that she could still be a Silvan elf, he didn't like even Sindar elf, but Silvan was an absolute low point.

At that point father tried to reason with Rilyad.

"I cannot allow it. Why you just couldn't find your chosen one here? Must everybody travel here and there to be able to find their companion?" he rumbled.

Rilyad got up so angry and fast that the chair fell over making a loud crack. He stormed out of the room. When passing me he said that love is nothing to father, only family has a meaning and that family is only allowed to be Noldor. By the next morning brother has left and I heard mother talking to most reluctant father.


	5. New friend

In the following years came more visitors than usually. My mother remembered almost each and every one of them. How she does that, it's amazing. All of them weren't elves. One of those visitors was an old king of the mortal men. But I didn't care, because by the time I was able to leave Rivendell that man would be long gone. My mother criticizes my attitude towards human. We have to teach them about the good things in life, how to value nature and all beings. I didn't understand what she meant then, it would take me a thousand years and more to really get it. And of course she really didn't mean all beings, she couldn't have.  
Legolas sent a few letters to Rilyad and I was brave enough to read them, with my brothers' approval of course, I read them out loud to our father. Legolas usually told what was going on in the Greenwood. One thing I did not read out loud, he sent his best wishes to me in each and every letter.

One of my friends who came from Lórien started to act more than a friend with me. Mindir was his name. He was a young elf like me, bit older, good at crafting, but I think he was dull. It was obvious that my father liked him. Mindir taught me many crafting skills; who to make a strong string from leather and arrow making. He was nice to be with when riding a horse or shooting arrows. Mindir also told me about many healing herbs that grow wild. He couldn't tell any stories or share anything adventurous. Boring.

Mindir had three brothers, a big family in my mind. His father was from Greenwood and mother from Lórien. When Amon Lanc fell his father was there fighting and was injured pretty badly. They lost the fight and Amon Lanc was turned into Dol Guldur. After that Greenwood has slowly turned into a Mirkwood. Old Greenwood elves were forced to move northern Greenwood, where they settled their new home. Majority of them were Silvan elves, as was Mindir's mother, his father was Noldor. Their union was not the most favorable. In Mirkwood or anywhere else, Silvan elves were not that respected. Their family lived in Lórien. Love is difficult between elves, when you find your companion that is it then. Pledge is only something that elves can understand. There are some elves who had given their pledge to each other without even feeling anything, then love is false, but it is awful to depart from one another. Still it happens, but not often.  
Mindir had been safe from battles because of his young age, he had some experience of smaller fights just by leaving home. Orcs happen to cross their way sometimes. I wondered how awful it would be to live in constant fear. The story of how orcs were born made my face go distort and pure thought of facing them made shiver go down my spine.  
One night we sat outside for a long time, when I felt familiar breeze. I knew that father would be soon standing beside me unless I rush home immediately. I did not want my father to see me with Mindir, so I got up and said kind goodbye to him. Face of my father was secretive when I got home. He stood in the balcony waiting for me and I instantly knew that he must have seen how Mindir hugged me. After few weeks at one night I stood still behind the door, I heard silent conversation. Father was talking with someone; I didn't recognize the other voice. They spoke so fast that I couldn't hear it clearly, few words popped out, Mindir and Dol Guldur. Fear inside of me felt cold and a few tears rushed from my eyes. Are they going to send Mindir to fight in Dol Guldur? He was not ready for that. I missed him and I was frightened for him. Legolas also came into my mind. I haven't seen him for a long time. I pressed my hand against my chest and felt the clasp beneath my dress. It was just a clasp, I smirked to myself. At the same time, I feared the worst and there was nobody to ask from. Then I had an idea, I could always ask about Rilyad. I didn't have a chance to do so, before...


	6. A light in the horizon

On the next night Rilyad came back. His horse mouth frothed and he himself was a pale as the moon. He had ridden like a maniac over the Bruinen big pack of wargs riders chasing him. Few days after Rilyad, came Elrond's sons Elladan and Elrohir. Many came within just a few days. Then Elrond summoned them all to him and they all spent long hours there. Nobody from outside couldn't get in or those who were inside was not allowed to leave. Time to time there were sightings of Elrond walking in his balcony head pressed down and holding his hand on top of his head. Sometimes there were also a grey man with a pointy hat talking to Elrond. Some said that the grey man was called Mithrandir. I haven't seen him before, nor have I seen him after that, maybe once or twice. Few days past and then Elrond summoned all Elves in Rivendell to his house. He shared a devastating news. The tower of Amon Sûl was destroyed. Silent fell into the room. Faces went serious. The Old fear had come back.

Rilyad had a wound on his leg. Orc arrow only made a small slash to his flesh, but he had to spent several days in Elrond's care. When he was finally well enough to come home, he had changed. I remembered my last word to him when he left. I now wished that I could take them back.

Great number of soldiers was sent over the Bruinen to drive orcs away from the nearby forests. All knew that orcs will scout these lands from now on. Few soldiers rode all the way to the Amon Sûl. Luckily there were no orcs occupying it, ruined tower stood against the silhouette of the sky lonely and sad.

In the middle of all this grief I was totally forgot Mindir and Dol Guldur. I gathered my courage and asked cautiously about it from mother. She replied that Mindir had wanted to go with his father to drive off expanding evil from the fortress. They were only trying to stop it from spreading all over the forest. Nothing more and that they were safe.

_

And then my long wait was finally over. Legolas came to Rivendell. I was looking out from my window when I saw Rilyad walking down the pathway to welcome him. They hugged and continued walking towards the river. When I turned around mother was standing right in front of me. Her face said a lot. She went to close the door of my room and sat down to a bench near window, and pat the place next to her. I sat down and feverishly wondered what she's going to say. Mother told me that she had noticed change in my behaviour every time Legolas was here or when I got to read his letters to Rilyad. She had read the letters, but told nothing about the best wishes to father.

"Something has happened, but I am not going to ask you to tell me if you do not want to. I trust you to tell me if there is anything to tell." She said.

My hand seeked the chain and clasp through fabric. Mothers sharp eyes saw that instantly and her eyebrows raise curiously but she kept her silence. Instead she asked me how much time have I spent with him. I told her shyly that he was just a handsome elf man that I enjoyed to be with and he was obviously friends with Rilyad too. Mother saw through me but yet again said nothing about that. Instead she told me that Legolas was a son of the Elven king Thranduil! My eyes widen and my jaw dropped. Mother continued that father did not know anything about this and he wished Mindir to be my chosen one. Only one thing came to my mind; you will not promise my hand to anybody against my will. I didn't say it out loud, but mother most certainly saw my thoughts from my face. She smiled plaintively and I thought that maybe nobody asked her when she gave her pledge to father. Although mother clearly loved father, there was something strange longing in her appearance.

After she had left I stayed seated and listened music play from far. Many things crossed my mind, growing evil, Amon Sûl, how I almost lost my brother to orcs, stubbornness of my father and his sheltered fathom. I got up and went outside towards playing music. It wasn't as cheerful as usual but silent and melancholy. When I got closer I saw an elf man lying in flowerbed in the middle of the grass field. He was a resident of Rivendell. It looked like he was sleeping. I recoiled when I realized that he was not sleeping. He was dead. A group of elves were gathered there to bid farewell to him. Some of them lifted him up and carried him to large carriages and left accompanying him to Grey Havens. At that day death came near me for the first time.

I burst into tears and collapsed on the ground to my knees. Sobbing inconsolably, I didn't even care my dress getting wet against soggy grass. My brother there with Legolas and several others. Dead elf-man was their friend and he has had a poisonous wound at Amon Sûl. Elrond tried his best to save him, but help had been too late. Rilyad came to me, raised me up and hugged me tight. I heard him crying too. In that moment I got my brother back. Soon it would me my 600 birthday and for the first time I would be allowed to leave from Imladris. I had been training my horse for quite a while so that we would be good together.

At nightfall I sat on the balcony playing a toggle-game with Rilyad. During the game he told me about terrific moments of his last journey. Raid of orcs, fight at the Amon Sûl and chase through woods all the way to the ford of Bruinen. Arrows flying by as he rode faster than never and arrow that had scratched his thigh burned like hottest iron. He has fainted but luck was with him, horse rode on to right direction and he didn't fell off. I tried to act cool but inside of me was a cold lump squeezing air out.

I had just won the game when I heard silent whistle under the balcony. I bend over the railing and saw Legolas standing there. He sign me to come down. Rilyad looked over the railing at Legolas and then back at me. Then he nudge me gently and recommend me to go quietly. If mother or father came to ask where I was, he would come up with some explanation.

As soon as I got down Legolas took my hand in his and we ran down the path. My heart was beating hard and my cheeks were red as an apple. We ran all the way to the river where his horse was waiting. It was a real elven horse, Mearas, there weren't many of those left. Legolas rose to saddle and pulled me up to sit behind him. We started to ride towards the forest and the ford. He had find a beautiful hilltop from where could see over the ford and the forest. Far below us was the path from ford to the valley. Horse couldn't get to the top, so we had to leave it and walk the rest of the way.

When we got on top of the hill I saw smoke coming from behind of the forest. I understood that nearest human village was not far away. From far distant shined a bright light. It was very different than what I had ever seen before. It came from the Grey Havens. They knew about the convoy that had left from Rivendell. Light could not be seen with human eyes; it is for elven eyes only. Legolas pointed here and there explaining what was where and where it would be dangerous to go. My mind was already so willing to see those places. We sat there side by side. After a little while we walked back down to the horse and rode to the other path that lead to the top of highest hill. Once again we had to leave his horse behind and walk the rest of the way.  
It was so silent on the top, calm wind was warm and stars were shining more than usually. Legolas turned towards me and took my both hands between his. He looked at me with his staggering blue eyes and I had to gasp air.

"Don't worry, everything will be all right." He said.

We laid next to each other and talked only a few words. Every now and then he pointed out a star and told me its name and told a short story about it. I started to do same thing. After several stars later Legolas pointed one specific star in southwest.

"In that star is our story. It knows everything about our past, what is and what will be." Legolas told me. He began to sing, _a promise lives within you now_.

When we got back to the bridge beside the pavilion, Legolas lifted me down from his horse and took my hand once again in his. He turned it palm up and put the other side of the clasp there and a beautiful bracelet decorated with brilliant white stones. He hold my hand and kissed me on my forehead, mounted back on his horse and left.

I was overwhelmed, but had to keep my head in place. Rilyad was anxiously waiting for me in the balcony. I sat down and asked if we could play another round and we did. Mother had come to ask where I went and Rilyad had told her that I went to the stables to see my horse.

After the game ended I went to the smaller hall, where I kept my easel. I wanted to paint stars. I sat down in front of the easel and mixed some paint. Just as I had brushed first line father stepped into the room. He seemed agitated. He had heard that I was near ford earlier with some blonde elf-man. Father didn't even ask if I had crossed the ford! He only wanted to know who was that man and what was I doing there with him. I didn't tell him the whole truth. I said that he was a friend of mine and Rilyad and he wanted to show a nice spot on the hills. I also said that he had ask Rilyad to go with us, but brother wanted to stay home. My answer clearly seemed to be enough for father. How wrong I was.


	7. Wait

Father had taken mother with him and rushed to speak with Elrond. Mother told to indignant father the truth about that man that I was with and father answered that he had already guessed it. They spent in there the hole night. When morning sun was rising, mother came to me calm and sat beside me talking quietly. Father still hoped that I could choose my spouse from Lórien or from Imladris, a Noldorin. Of course Mindirs name came out and mother told me that father had almost already promised me to him. I stood up in anger.

" It's not possible, if he won't let me to give my pledge to whom my heart desire I will spend my life alone."

Look on her face was irresolute, but she still appreciated my strong willpower, especially now when my 600 birthday was near and after that I was allowed to explore this world. I asked her if I could or should go to talk with father.

"Your father saddled his horse and took few friends with him. They headed towards the passageway through the mountains." She replied.

Shaken my head I knew instantly what that meant. I hope that I could have been there to eavesdrop the conversation what he and Legolas' father were about to have.

Father was away for a long time. I presumed he would be back sooner, because my birthday was so close and I was certain that he would not be that angry to me to miss my big day. He wanted to be there before I set my feet outside of Rivendell.

When he finally arrived, he looked very tired and wanted to rest. Passing me he stopped, hugged me and kissed me on top of my head. He didn't say anything, but in his eyes I saw little sadness. Then I wondered if humans had difficulties in their lives, it wasn't easy for us either.

Sun was setting, last rays painted the mountain side all red and moon was rising. Tomorrow we would celebrate my birthday and I was frightened. I had never been so nervous. It must have shown from my face, because Rilyad noticed it immediately when he came to me. He looked at me carefully and asked what was wrong. I poured everything out. I told that I was frightened all of a sudden and still I had a great need to face it. What if I couldn't leave or get along out there? What were humans really like? Would I see dwarfs? Did I even want to? I already started the next question what was about Legolas, but hold it back at last moment. Rilyad didn't ask.  
We sat down to look last rays of the sun, which gleamed to the sky between stars. Arda was so beautiful. At the same time, I grieved about the evil that corrode this world. What would happen when the last elf has left from these shores. Was all this in vain? Race of men were able to cause so much harm with their pure greed and lust for power, that had no limits. They even sold their children, so I have been told.


	8. Birthday

Finally, the day that I have waited for so long arrived. With the first rays of the sun I walked to the river to practice my shooting skills and spells. Just before the sun was at its highest point of the firmament I went back home. I stepped over the doorstep to the hall. My family and few friends were there waiting for me.

We celebrated with joy and laughter and my parents seemed trusting even they knew that I was leaving for very next morning. For a moment I wondered why mother hasn't never taken me to Lórien with her. On the other hand, I haven't seen other young elves from elsewhere here either.  
Mother placed a garland to my head and everybody was singing to me when Mindir came. I knew my parents had invited him. They told me that they had asked him to be my companion on my first journey. I was a slightly disappointed, didn't they trust me? I understood that travelling alone was bit dangerous for a novice like me, but I wasn't going to go that far. Nevertheless, their request tore me from inside. Legolas' words echoed in my mind and his kiss felt in my forehead. I announced coolly that I was not going to go still couple of days and my words hit hard on Mindir. His appearance went numb. I wasn't angry to him, really.

My parents gave me a beautiful bracelet. The bracelet was enchanted; it would give me some protection when I needed it. It also had an engraving outside and inside were the names of my family.

"With this bracelet you can make an invisible shield for yourself, but it won't last long, so you must try escape while using it." Father advised me.

Father placed it on my wrist in a way that it would never come off. Doing that he noticed the other bracelet on my other wrist. He took my other hand in his and looked the white bracelet carefully.

"This looks familiar, where did you get it?" He asked me.

My mind went blank all of the sudden and nothing came out from my mouth, I just stared at the jewellery.

"I think should remember that?" He continued.

Mother saved me by answering for me.

" I gave it Lomíre. I was keeping it in Lórien and took it with me last time I was there."

Father looked like he hasn't believed a word, so this would not be the end of this conversation. He added that Elrond sent congratulations to me.

My friends had made me a fine quiver and arrows. They said that all arrows which were carried in that quiver were like lucky arrows. Of course I knew that it was just a sentiment, but it was a nice one. As the sun beginning to set I went to take a short stroll on my own. When I came back Rilyad stood on the balcony waiting for me. In his hand vas a folded piece of fabric. He lend it to me and said that he couldn't give this earlier. We walked down the stairs and under the balcony I opened it slowly. What he was giving to me? What more could I even hope for now that I had have the Shield-bracelet. Inside the fabric was a small rock and a paper rolled around it. I smiled and felt warm inside. Brother laughed silently to me. I took the paper an on it was writing, it said: _Go to the pavilion and look under the bench._ I read it again in whispering voice and Rilyad shook his head and smiled.

"He has become so soft." Rilyad said still smiling.

I grabbed his hand.

"Race with me to the pavilion." I said.

We run like a two kids and laughed at the same time. I felt light as a feather and free as a bird. Rilyad got there first and jumped standing on the railing.

"Well birthday girl, look what is in there."

I stopped in the middle of the pavilion looking around. There it was under a bench, covered with fabric, I got down on my knees and pulled it out. It was much larger and heavier than I expected. I turned the edges of the fabric slowly to the side one by one. It was a beautiful wooden box and in it was bunch of writing paper and a quill. Inside of the lid was carved _L_ ô _L._ Outside of the lid was decorated with branches and leaves made out of silver. Rilyad smirked.  
I let him carry the box back home so that it would not raise questions when we return. We didn't saw anybody, it was all quiet. I left the box inside of the large braided basket and covered it with blanket. It felt childish to hid it, but at least for now I didn't have a choice.


	9. Over the Bruinen

In the early morning hours, I took my already packed things with me and sneaked out.  
It was still quiet everywhere. Where were mother and father gone?  
I walked quietly to the stables. As I got close I heard voices inside. That was not a part of my plan. The sun would rise soon and I wanted to be at the Bruinen ford when the first rays come over the horizon. Now it looked like that I would have to alter my plans a little bit. Disappointed I sat behind the stables and lean against the wall. Then I heard voices from inside.

"I rode like crazy, look how my horse is sweating." Said first voice.

"Imagine, someone had to close that opening on the mountainside and who was that old woman living in that old house near the cave?" Answered the second voice.

"Yeah. I tried to ask her, but she said that there is no cave at all. But I am sure that there were writing on the rock. It was written in old Quenya and I do not know it that well." First one replied.

"Do you think that you could find it again?" Second voice continued.

"I am not so sure. I have to look old books and read about old Quenya. The cave was near the ruins of old Eregion." First one told.

A thought of a secret cave tingled my mind. I would not dare to go there by myself, but I was determined to remember what I have just heard, if I ever have a change to go look for it. Finally, they finished with horses and left. I was late, but nothing couldn't stop me now. I slink inside and my horse, Nóla, gave a neigh when it saw me. I put saddle on Nóla and my stuff into the saddlebags. I didn't carry much because it was my plan to came back by the nightfall.  
I walked Nóla out from the stables and got on. Soon we were at the ford. I stopped by the riverbank and whispered to Nóla that now we were allowed to cross it. Bravely it started to walk through the ford. On the other side even air seemed to feel different, heavier and grey. Air landed on me like a wet cloak. Soon a road was in front of me. I knew where I was going to go, to the Last Bridge Inn. I was frightened but at the same time I knew Rivendell's scouts patrolling in these woods still. I rode fast.  
I sat in the dim tavern and just looked everything and everybody. They looked me back a weird look upon their faces. Nobody had never seen me before and maybe elves didn't stop here that often. There were dead animal furs hanging on the walls and large candles gave light to this smoky place. Big trunks were holding up the roof. Some of those trunks were carved with decorative lines and patterns. They were old. Air was thick with worry and grief, but I didn't let it affect me. Comparing to Rivendell this place was something so very different. Night was already falling, I couldn't ride back home anymore, so I went to ask for a room where I could rest for a moment. At early dawn I went outside to see Nóla. Weather had turn wet, a pouring rain soaked everything. I went back inside with a little annoyance my trip had yet again changed against my plans. The sun was rising behind the cloudbank and there were so many people already inside the tavern. At first I didn't pay any attention to dark green dressed young man who ogle at me from the other table. As he eat he talked to younger man beside him. From the corner of my eye I took notice older guys very black and messy hair and dark eyes. It created a big controversy with his neat outfit.

After few hours plain sitting started to feel strange and I decided to get something to eat. Woman in the next table told that I should find a big bearded man who has a long scar in his face, he is the host of this tavern. I could recognize him from loud laughter from far. Woman also said that I should taste their bread and mead.

I found the host easily. I wasn't all that hungry, but the woman was right. The bread tasted so good with mead. Green dressed man kept staring at me and talking to the younger boy. After a little while the boy went outside. I finished my bread and mead and thought that I should head back home. Raining has stopped. I went outside and got Nóla out too. I climbed on and took the map out. As I was surveying my map I suddenly decided to ride to the Amon Sûl, it wasn't that far away. I would get there in two days. I encouraged Nóla to gallop.

After a short while I felt that somebody or something was observing me. Was it good or bad I couldn't tell. I rode faster and faster until Nóla's mouth frothed and I had to slow down. I saw a small pond beside the road and I knew that we would have to stop there so Nóla could drink. The feeling that has bothered me earlier had gone and I felt brave enough to sit on to a moss covered rock and let Nóla rest for a little while. I closed my eyes sniffed the forest air and listened forest sounds. Birds were singing and the setting sun's rays warmed my face. Suddenly Nóla started to act agitated. I climbed to her back and she rocketed to gallop. I almost fell off when at the same moment arrow whiz past me. Terrified I bent down as much as I could, concentrated to create shield spell from my bracelet and let Nóla ride on. I had to give my best that the spell worked out and at the same time I won't fell down from the saddle. Forest ended suddenly and only other side grew shallow trees and shrubs. For a moment I felt trapped. I didn't know who or what shot at me and why? What did it want from me? I felt helpless and as if strengthen my feeling, the sky began to accumulate dark clouds again. That meant rain. My thoughts were as dark as the sky. I came to think of how "nicely" my independent life had started. I found a large stone beside the road and decided to stay for a while under its tab to keep the rain. Rain ended fast, but my poor horse was all wet. She looked to me offended. As soon as the rain stopped I continued my journey. I rode through the next day, even if it didn't rain, the sky covered with thick clouds, and the air was thick with mist. Finally, I saw hills in front of me and on top of the highest hill were the ruins. Ruin looked very scary through grey mist. Suddenly I didn't want to go any closer and a feeling inside of me told me to turn back.

Then the road began to carry sounds over distance of galloping horse. I pulled Nóla quickly off from the road behind a large bush and hoped that whoever it was coming would not see us. The rider was Rilyad! He stopped and pulled me out of the bushes to the road. I was angry at first. I wanted to do this journey by myself now that I had a permission to do so. I poured my anger out on Rilyad even though I was a little scared and just happy about him showing up. He listened patiently my raging and when I finally shut my mouth he told me that he has felt anxious because of me. When the sun came up and when he saw that I had left without a notice he followed me. How did he know where I was? I didn't ask. I rode back home with my brother.

Father was waiting for us. He had asked Rilyad to go after me when he had find me gone. Rilyad was already leaving in that point. Mindir also showed up and my father referred him next to himself.

"I believed that Mindir was supposed to go with you, but for some reason it didn't happen, why?" Father asked me.

Hastily I tried to come up with an explanation, but understood at the same time that he would know if I lie.

"I wanted to go alone and didn't want anybody there to tell me what to do or where to go." I said.

My determined answer apparently pleased my father and he came to me, pressing a kiss on the top of my head.

"My darling daughter, I would not know what to do if something happens to you or your brother. You can never go so far that I would not worry or that I can't follow you in the ways of the wind."

I knew it, because I was grown under that wind all my life. Somehow father's worrying was comforting but at the same time I felt its burden. What if I don't always please him with my actions? Maybe I just had to trust that over the time father has to get used to the fact that I was not the kind of an elf who liked to stand still, but the kind of an elf who has to try her own wings in life not just her imagination with stories.  
Father left the room and I was left there alone with Mindir. I felt uncomfortable and did not know whether I should apologize or not. However, I didn't do it. Mindir clearly was waiting for me to say something and the uncomfortable feeling between us kept raising. I ended it by asking him to go for a walk with me. My legs still felt the wild excitement of riding and I could not just sit down. We headed to the woods. Mindir suggested going to the pavilion by the river, but before he could finish the sentence, from my lips escaped a negative response. "That place is for sitting, let's walk please." He didn't mind. I did not want to hurt him, even though I knew it was eventually inevitable. I was annoyed that my father had already clearly spoken to him, whoever knows what he had promised to Mindir from my behalf. However, telling the truth did not seem very easy. I wonder what Legolas was going to say to his father, and if he had similar problems. I decided to write about it to him.  
Mindir told me about his first journey, it had been very peaceful comparing to mine. He had got to spend the nights in peace and quiet without any interference, and returned home peacefully.

In the evening, sitting alone in my room, I dug up the wooden box. I stroked its cover and felt a pressing yearning in my chest. I opened the cover and took out a sheet and placed it on the table. Quill scratched words on to the paper of my first trip mishaps, and the thoughts that had come to my mind earlier. I wrote my plans to leave for a moment to Lórien and perhaps spend there for a long time. At the end of the letter, I drew a star followed by the initial of my name _ô_ _L_. I folded the paper and the printer on top of it _L_ _ô_


	10. Where the Mallorn grows tall

I only spent a short moment in home, when my urge to go somewhere lift its head again. I decided to go in different direction. I would go to the Lórien. I sneaked into the library to study the maps and I opened one on to the large table. The paper of the map was old and it rustled beneath my fingers. Making it was certainly used a lot of time, because the smallest details were drawn with a hair thin line stars at the top of the map. The map was also big, it covered almost the whole huge library table at once. I conveyor my fingers gently on the surface and read the written texts. My eyes hit also on the spot where Eregion had been long time ago, it was also marked in the map. Then I remembered what I heard at the stables about that cave. I went to the shelf to see if could find a book where would be stories of the Eregion. Sure I could try to subtly to pry these things. However, curiosity prevailed and I looked feverishly. Eventually I found it from the last shelf, just on the lowest shelf on far right was a thick book and on it read Eregion. Or so it appeared, the text of the back had already dimmed, but still I took the book out. It weighed on my hands like a large stone and I lay it gently on the floor. I did not even attempt to lift it on the table. Just when I was about to open the book, I heard a greeting from behind. I had been so focused on the book that I didn't at all noticed Elrond. He looked at me and then the book another eyebrow raised and the other wrinkled. He clearly wondered what I was doing.

"If you're going to the place where the Eregion once was, I highly recommend that you do not go there with a very small escort." He said.

I lifted the heavy book back on the shelf urgently in its place and Elrond looked at me with a little smile.

"I wasn't going to go there. I just remembered... Ahm ... became to my mind one story and that is why I thought of this book. I was thinking to go to the Lórien." I barely kept my voice together and credible.

"All right then. If you have any questions of the Eregion, do not ever hesitate to come to me. I can tell you many stories." Elrond said and turned and started to walk away.

I sighed with relief. Someday I am going to ask, hoping that he would remember then that he promised to tell me. I returned to the map and I started to look for the way to Lórien. Rilyad had already said that if I were going to get there, I would have to go through a passing between the mountains. It was the shortest and the safest route. I did not think of anything else but the map still attracted me to explore alternatives. Worn surface of the map, which had seen many fingers on it through times, spoke its own language. On top of some sites was significantly more stains than others. In front of the Mordor in the Dagorlad field had a lot of stains, it told its own story of the end of the Second age. Now a growing threat made me wonder where would be the next stains. Would here be elves then? The idea shuddered me and I immediately decided to continue my contemplation of the map and forget about those thoughts. I didn't want to even think about Grey Havens and its ships for a long time.

Time seemed to stop the map and suddenly I realized that it was already evening. Time seemed to stop while studying the map and suddenly I realized that it was already evening. I heard that from the large hall had begun wafted music and I folded the map neatly back into its place and went rushing home to change my clothes. I wanted to celebrate with my friends before I leave. We were celebrating almost the whole night. I laughed and sang from the bottom of my heart. For a short moment I didn't have think anything else but that moment, I felt so light. Just before dawn I walked back home. I watched the stars all the way home, they were still shining in the eastern sky before they have given room to the sunlight. I felt so happy.

Mother and father also wanted to know about my plans. I tolls them that I haven't planned anything more than I want to send little bit longer time in the Lórien and to get to know elves there and their habits. Maybe I would learn many new skills and things there. Mother agreed with me instantly. She was also planning a trip to Lórien. Mother gave me two letters to deliver to Lórien. Other one was to her friend and other one was from Elrond to Celebrian.

Rilyad came with me this time. He would leave me in the borders on Lórien and continue his journey to Greenwood and onwards to the north. I gave my letter to Rilyad and he promised to take it to Legolas. We went to get our things and took them to the stables. I took Nóla out from her stall, put the saddle and saddlebags on.

I was already homesick in the ford of the Bruinen. I looked back the ford that was slowly drifting away when our path led south to riverside road of Bruinen towards Tharbad. On the road we saw a variety of people, hikers on foot, horseback and wagons. Shortly before Thardab road turned east toward Moria and pass of Caradhras. I remembered looking from the map that also road to Eregion was close.

Soon the pass of Caradhras was in front of us. Passageway was cold, even though it was summer. The sun could not get to shine there even for a little, and a cold wind blew from the east.

When we got out from the Carahdras it was time to say goodbye. Rilyad rode north past Lòrien and I headed into the woods. The journey had lasted for 15 days and it was wonderful to share it with my brother. Maybe travelling with somebody was not a bad thing after all. I decided that I would make my next journey with someone, but whom, time will tell.

I rode slowly forward the forest road looking around, when two elves suddenly appeared in front of me. They were asking who I was and where I was coming from. I dug the letters from my bag which mother had gave me and I showed those to them. Of course I told who I am and where I'm coming from. I told them my mother's name and that she was originally from here, and that this was my first trip to this area. With a smile the elves introduced themselves as Celdar and Nemrol. They guided me to the woods and showing at the same time how the forest was guarded. Everywhere grew large Mallorn-trees and light sifted down between their large foliage, revealing the beautiful Elanor-flowers.

I gave Elrond's letter to Nemrol, he left to take it to Celebrian. I delivered the other letter myself. Mother's cousin Luimeril was happy that my mother send me with the letter.

After few months I have met so many family members and made new friends. Then Mindir showed up. He asked me if I have visited in the heart of the Lórien, Lothlórien. I told him that I didn't want to bother Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn. At the same night I arrived here I heard a silent welcome inside my head. "Welcome, Lomíre of Rivendell, to Lórien." I winced and made everybody around me laugh.  
I had had so much to do that I haven't even gave a thought of going there. Now I have a chance, I was a bit nervous, even though Mindir assured me that they were not so different than Elrond. Of course I knew that Galadriel was old and very wise. We started to walk crossing paths in the forest and the trees around us were larger and larger. Between the trees began to shine bright light and I heard beautiful music. From the top branch of a huge tree shined light like a thousand stars. I stopped gasping for air, the sight was something so magical that I had not been able to imagine anything like that could even exist. I didn't want to climb up, watching it was enough for me. I sat down to listen to the music and let the light shine on my face. Melody was familiar, I had heard mother sing it sometimes, and I began to hum along. Mindir smiled and sat down next to me. In his opinion we should have go up to sing with them. He didn't understand that I was not ready to give up this magical sight just yet. I felt a warm breath of wind on my forehead and I knew father was thinking of me.

The next day Mindir seemed somehow absent when he came to me. He had something in his hand that he reached out towards me. It was a letter. My first thought was that something had happened to Rilyad in north, but then I recognized the paper and saw on top of the folded paper ô L. I knew immediately where the letter came. Mindir looked at me confused.

"Who writes to you from Mirkwood on this paper?" He asked me with another eyebrow slightly wrinkled.

I pulled the letter from his hand and went running down from the tree.

"One friend." I yelled smiling.

I was afraid that if I had stayed there, my red cheeks could have reveal too much. When I got down I rushed to the place where the sun light hit to the bottom of the forest. I was out of breath and I barely heard my thoughts behind of my pounding heart. I pressed the letter against my chest, then looked at it again and opened it. I leaned against a tree and slowly I read the first words:

 _"Lomíre, time have passed since I got your letter. Rilyad brought it to me a few months ago. You should have seen the look on his face when he gave it to me. It was a little_ _interrogative_ _, but at the same time mischievous. I read it in the evening when I was alone. You have a wonderful brother who heroically came to you in your first trip, when you were scared and alone._ _I felt a tiny sting in myself, because I would have liked to be there instead of him. I feel that I want to protect you, even though I know that you do not always want to be protected You are brave, but do not be too brave, it might have unpleasant consequences. I've already experienced all kinds of things, your brother will certainly tell about those to you, as he has often been involved. He has probably told to you something already.  
I heard from him that you are going to spend a long time in Lórien. It's good. It is said that Lórien water is magical, so things learned there stays in mind well.  
I started the conversation with my father, but I could not get very far yet. I soon understood that your father had been here and they had talked for a long time. My father had promised to discuss with me more later. He hasn't said anything, but I have noticed that he is looking at me more observing than normal with a light smirk on his face. Rilyad told me that your father is some way against us who are living in the Mirkwood. I understand, he's an old Noldor._

 _Your brother can happily spend his time here with his loved one. The girl's name is Tinwen, you're going to like her for sure. She is very similar with you. Believe me, the right time for us will come. We just have to wait a little bit longer. Estel ammen*. Because when I first laid my eyes on you, I knew. Although you were really young, I saw straight to your heart and after that I could only wait for you to grow older. That is why I did not visit in Rivendell so often, because every time I saw you, I felt almost powerless to resist. I did resist, but it was hard. After a long time, I could not wait any longer. And how sloppy way I approached you, but fortunately, your heart did not reject me._

 _I will be there soon.. L_ _ô_ _"_

* trust us

I folded the letter and put it to my belt pouch. I smiled. In my mind I was still nostalgic. Did father think that he could make me or my brothers happy this way. We have never had any explanation from him. Surely father had to know that we, elves, bind only once and very rarely against our will. I began to suspect that mother may not have been the one who was meant to be with father. Father may have given his pledge to mother contrary to his own parents, and therefore had to cope unpleasant rumors. Perhaps he was thinking that me and my brother could have the same destiny as well. I walked back up to the tree. Mindir waited there for me and looked at me with a curious expression in his face. I did not say anything.


	11. The hooded man

In the coming weeks I spent much of my time with my cousins Belen and Annor. They were much older than me and taught me some Quenya, which only some in here still knew, even it is no longer spoken at all or spoken rarely. Also Mindir spent a lot of time with me, although I noticed that he was observing me and what I did. Sometimes he was very relaxed and chat with me casually.

I feared the moment when Legolas arrive to Lórien, if Mindir happened to be present. That's exactly what happened.

I sat high on the tree playing a board game with Mindir and Belen, when my brother walked up to me. I jumped up to hug him, Rilyad squeezed and spin me around. Oh, the feeling of happiness. When he stopped and my feet touched safely the floor, I saw a little further down on the tree two figures capes over their head.

"I brought you a souvenir." Rilyad whispered in my ear.

A beautiful blond-haired elf woman wearing a cloak came up the stairs, but the hood now in her back. I knew this was Tinwen. Rilyad took the woman by the hand and introduced us to each other.

"Dear sister, this is Tinwen and Tinwen this is my sister Lomíre. You two will have time to get to know each other, because we are going to stay here for a while. Now go." Brother said to me and jerked his head in the direction of the stairs.

We looked at each other smiling, Tinwen and me, and I knew immediately that I will like her. Mindir stood up and looked in the direction in which Rilyad had jerked his head, but Rilyad saved the situation by proposing a new game. They sat down. I went down the stairs to the lower level with peace and quiet, although my thoughts galloped already much further away. Legolas turned to look at me, but not took his hood off, but stretched out his hand to me. It was the first time I grabbed it, when I knew that someone might see. The squeezed it gently and I felt how warm his hand was. We walked the stairs to the ground and in the second when we got behind the tree, Legolas dropped the hood, came close to me and hugged. I leaned on him like I was a withering flower that finally got water. He raised his hands behind my head and kissed me for the first time. Tears started to flow from my eyes and the longing got my blood flow so hard that it started to sough in my ears. When our lips separated from each other, we were just hugging for a long time without saying a word. I didn't even think anymore, that we really were not that remote location.

After a while I had to raise my head from Legolas' shoulder and wipe my eyes. I noticed that he too had a shiny tear in his eye. Although I often cried evils of this world, this time my tears were happy tears, tears of joy and longing.

"Do not cry, let's go." He said he and smacked his lips.

The horse came to him and Legolas rose on its back and pulled me up too. He gave the horse a command and it started walking slowly. We rode out of the forest to the river Anduin, where we could see the open sky and smoke arising from distant fortress of the Dol Guldur. We landed down off the horse and sat down by the riverbank. Legolas began throwing stones into the flowing water and to talk at the same time.

"The night before I left home, I spoke with my father. He told me your father was very reserved, clearly irresolute and cranky. My father told me to be decisive and to keep my head, if I want something. By giving up I cannot get very far. Have to be brave. Our conversation was interrupted when a group of soldiers returned from the forest and that required his attention. I have heard those advices so many times and I have done just that. It's not easy." Legolas threw one more stone, remained sitting and staring in front of him.

I leaned on him and he wrapped his arms around me.

"Please do not ever give up?" Legolas asked, dropped his other hand under my chin, lifted slightly, pressed a long kiss on my forehead and left his chin leaning against my head.

"I won't." I promised and smirked. "I'm not like that at all. You should know that."

"I know." He said. "You know well how to express your own will and how to be determined. I hope you do not lose this ability in front of your father, or at any other time in that matter." He looked straight into my eyes.

"Estel nin, estel ammen." (trust me, trust us) I whispered to his ear.

While the sun was already setting, we sat on the beach and I asked from him what kind of a place the Mirkwood is, and how gloomy the forest really is already. He told me all kinds of things about old Amon Lanc and how the Greenwood the Great once was. Then stated that it would be good if I come and see for myself.

"But I wouldn't know when to come, what if you are not there?" I asked.

"They would let you inside most certainly, you don't have to worry about that, but on the other hand ... hmmm." Legolas replied silencing his voice at the end. And then he continued, "On the other hand it might be better that I'm there. The forest is not safe, and meeting my father is almost impossible to avoid."

The idea of going to the Mirkwood King's caverns didn't sound very appealing any longer. Legolas stories of caverns beauty, high-ceilings, fine engravings and magical lights were enough for the time being. I was annoyed, I had waited for a long time to see those halls, which were built like an old-world Menegroth. Northern Mirkwood, was the only safe place in the immense forest area. A path crossed the forest and all its southern side had already sunk under the Dol Guldur's power and even the north side of the path began to lose all of its green. King Thranduil had been forced to move his kingdom to the north and it made him very protective of his folk. He didn't make a fuss about himself or hardly ever leave from the forest or his halls. I completely understood why.  
At that moment I decided that when I leave here, I'll go south along the Anduin all the way up to Rauros Falls and from there up towards Fangorn. Past Orthanc and then through the city of Tharbad and to home from there. I told my plans to Legolas, who looked at me with his head little tilted and eyes squints. He already opened his mouth to say something, when we heard a horse neighing. We were approached by two elves on horseback. Legolas stood up and stretched out his hand to pull me up also. I grabbed it and Legolas pulled me up and at the same time behind his back. The riders stopped and Legolas nodded to them.

"Mae govannen Legolas. Adar Lin, Aran, conui tolodh bardh." (Greetings. Your father, the King, commands you to go home.) The other rider said to Legolas.

"I will take Lomíre back into the forest, then I'll go with you." He replied.

Legolas lifted me up on his horse and climbed up behind me. He took the reins with one hand and pulled me with his other hand tightly close to him. I felt his warm breath in my neck and heard him whispering.

"I knew that my father will send them after me, because the conversation fell slightly short. I just did not think that it would happen so soon." Legolas sighed.

I turned my eyes to the sky, where the stars began to break out. I leaned my head against his shoulder and I closed my eyes, just listening to his breathing.

Legolas took me to where we had left. He landed first and then lifted me down, even if I could have got down well by myself. The horse was between us and those two armored elves whom have come to take Legolas back home. I pulled Legolas pointed hood back to his head and stroked his cheek with my passing hand. Legolas took my hand and kissed it. I had to do everything possible that I would not fell in tears. Every time parting of one another seemed heavier to bare.

"I'll be back soon, I promise." He said, before he rose again on his horse and left.


	12. Pretty as a flower

Brother stayed with Tinwen in Lórien for a long time. I got the chance to get to know Tinwen. We quickly became good friends and I felt that now I had a sister too. We went horseback riding and played music together a lot, Rilyad also spent his time a lot with us. Mindir joined us from time to time, although I spent a lot of time with him otherwise. I had managed to hide my feelings toward Legolas well as Mindir had never asked anything. I was still convinced that he had seen me taking Legolas' hand when he first arrived in Lórien to greet me. On the other hand, Legolas had kept his hood up pretty well so it had covered his face. I also kept the letters hidden as much as possible. I don't know why I protected or kept the secret form Mindir. He was dear to me, but only as a friend, I did not want to lose him. I also wondered what his thoughts were, but as a tacit agreement, we never talked about those things.

At one night I was writing a letter to mother, when she suddenly stood beside me. She smiled happily and held out her hand towards me. I ran to hug her and once again I had to wipe the tears of happiness from my cheeks. Mother had come to Lórien just for a moment, and she was pleased that Rilyad was also here. Brother got tensed to discover that mother had arrived. Tinwen stood behind Rilyad head down. Mother walked slowly closer and took Tinwen by the hand and pulled her from behind him.

"Pretty as a flower." Saying she smiled and took my brother's hand and fell Tinwen's hand on it squeezing their fingers together.

Rilyad started to cry. Mother stroked my brother's head and said everything will be okay one way or another. We had always known that she would accept Tinwen into our family, but wondered would she do it because of our father. Well, now we knew that she did. I smiled so much that my cheeks hurt.

Mother stayed in Lórien only a few months. During the last night of her stay, we were alone on the highest flet*, I showed all the letters that I had received from Legolas and I gave them to her hand. She looked at me raising her eyebrows. I told her to open the first one and read it. On the top of the pile was the first letter I received from Legolas. Mother read it twice I think, because it took a lot more time than reading a short letter usually did. She handed the letter back to me with a serious look on her face.

(* flet is one of those platforms and covered plateaus in a tree, like tree house and its porch)

"Who writes to you on this paper, Legolas?" Mother asked.

Again this paper thing came up. What makes this paper so miraculous, I wondered?

"What paper?" The words came out from my mouth before I could stop them.

"This paper has been made to the king of Mirkwood, Thranduil. It has his mark on it. You may not have even noticed it." She said.

I put all the letters down on the table and rolled one in my hands without seeing anything. Mother pointed to the edge of the paper, there was a subtle green stripe and both sides of it were small embossed leaves. I really had not paid them any attention. Now, after my mother showed them, they jumped into my eyes of each letter. _  
_So that's why Mindir asked about the letters. I felt so silly. Why didn't I knew this?

"Legolas is obviously very important to you and I think you are to him; a lot more than you think on the basis of this letter. This is going to be very difficult for your father, I was hoping you already have waived the son of Thranduil. I try to turn your father's mind to support Tinwen's and Rilyad's pledge, which is very difficult. I can see him agonize with this matter. Your situation is not going to be easier, but a lot harder. Your father was almost forced to leave from Rivendell once to speak with Thranduil in Mirkwood. New journey, surely you understand, will be almost unthinkable. A lot has to happen before he finally agrees." She said with a bit of sadness in her voice and continued to speak:

"Elrond wondered a little bit of your father's anger and Elrond got him to calm down at the time, before your birthday, you remember. Your age was a talking point, even though I did not understand what your age has to do with anything. Even I was not ... so ... um ... Yet Elrond urged your father to make a trip to Mirkwood. I talked with your father when he got back from there. He was very taciturn, but much calmer. Apparently their conversation, in spite of everything, has gone well." Mother said..

The next morning mother left with very worried look on her face. I wanted to somehow ease her feelings, but I knew it was impossible. She chatted with her sister and my aunt took mother's hand between her own as a gesture of encouragement and compassion.

A few weeks after this I felt cold, scorching wind passing almost through me and I knew that my mother had talked to father. Also Rilyad had felt the same wind. He left to take Tinwen back to Mirkwood and then he would go who knows where. At that moment I was so alone.

In the coming years I mainly studied spells. I did not forget archery, though mastering the spells was more important. I enjoyed immensely when I got the water flow from my palms. Legolas came to see me few times. When he was with me I created a thickest mist around us or we rode out from the Lórien. Never during the Lórien years we did not discussed the case of our fathers again. I knew to expect a difficult discussion when I go home.

After spending over twenty years in Lórien and having learned a lot of new things, I decided that it was time to leave. Time had felt like it stood still in here. The years had been wonderful and I knew I would return here.

I had become very close with Mindir. For me, he was an important friend, but I think that it was not quite the same from his point of view. I was sure that he was waiting for the right moment to tell me about his feelings. I did not know then what I would say to him. I decided anyway to take him with me to my next journey.


	13. The road goes ever on

I went to say good-bye to my friends and loved ones, I packed my stuff on a horse and rose to the saddle. The faithful horse Nóla had died few years before and my new horse, whom I had given the same name, was still somewhat inexperienced. Fast it was and would take me to the destination where I needed to get to. So it was finally the time to leave Lórien behind and go home a little longer way. I left a final letter to be sent to Mirkwood. Belen promised to take care of my letter.

 _"This is my last night in Lórien. At daybreak I'm going back home, but that a predetermined route. Do you remember when I told it to you long time ago. The journey is not that long, but definitely interesting. I see Fangorn and Argonath statues at Rauros falls. Orthanc would certainly be memorable. Secretly, I hoped that we could take this trip together, but it's still quite daring. It's amazing how successfully we have hidden everything. At least here no one said anything to me. I miss you and every time I take my bow out, I remember what you taught me. I'm still not very good at shooting, but my magic skills have increased instead. Maybe I will learn to shoot properly someday, if you only have the patience to teach me._

 _I think a lot about the silence of our fathers. Mother does not mention anything in her letters, even if I asked. I know that my parents have discussed about it many times, but I have no idea what they have said. Sometimes when I lay down, I hear my father's voice calling me to come home in a tight tone. Rilyad told that he was already missing me and waiting for me come home._

 _If you want to write to me, indicate the letter to Rilyad and hide mine in it, and send it to Imladris. I'll be there in a few lunar cycle, before the first autumn leaves fall._

 _I wait for you_ _ô_ _L"_

POV others:  
 _How little I knew about how the rumors had leaked out. On the other hand, even if I had known, would it have any effect on our efforts, I don't think so. My father was already well aware of things, but did not want to let me go or give up the idea that he could no longer do anything about it. My father had been writing letters with King Thranduil, without reaching a consensus at all._

"Do you feel how strongly the wind is blowing?" Mindir asked.

Surely I did, the wind had a very special meaning to me. It tells me a lot. We had already ridden a good distance away from Lórien and I was admiring the flowing river Limlight. It was icy cold and bright blue river. After a few days of riding huge old trees rose in front of us. That was the edge of The Fangorn forest, where the wind withered trees and where the sun light no longer fit to shine through the dense canopy. In the edge of the forest I could smell the heavy air and sense something that mind couldn't be able to put in words. The entire forest exuded repulsive feeling and even though I had always wanted to go there, even a little, now as I was standing at the edge of it I changed my plans. I decided that my visit to the Fangorn forest shall be on books, at least for now. We continued our journey beside the river Limlight to the east, all the way to Anduin. We continued by its side first to Sarn Gebir and from there on mountain trails to Rauros. We met guards on the hills that were next to the falls, they asked us for our trip purpose. We told them where we were coming from and where we were going to, and why we were there, just to explore. They looked relieved and we got to spend the night in their guarding cottage.

Guards told us that they had captured a few Dunland men at the night before. They had to fought a short battle with them and the two survivors were obviously very reluctant to discuss. They had carried with them only rune written papers, the unfinished maps and swords. No food or goods that travelers had with them normally. From that the guards had concluded that Dunlanders must have a camp somewhere nearby, but they were not able to leave and search it at least not yet. Dunlanders intentions had remained very obscure and the maps were hard to read. We got to look at the maps and I drew urgently copies in the order to find out what they were looking for here. Rune writing was not clear to me, even I haven't never seen the runes like those. Mindir sat almost all night with guards keeping vigil. I sat beside the window watching the sky, a thick cloud layer was covering it. The rain began early in the morning and was so strong that roof gave in. The rain came in and snuffed flaming fire in the midst of the room. Mindir ran in with two guards and when the guards saw what had happened their face sank from a large displease. I felt for them, they did not have any other shelter. The rain didn't stop until late the next day and Mindir wanted to stay and help the refurbishment of the roof. I hammered down few planks and tidied the inside of the cottage. I got to pour a bucket of water on the roof, so that they were able to check whether it was solid enough. And it was. I climbed down from the roof and put the empty bucket to the ground. Then I saw a movement in the bushes down the hill.

"Tiro ennas!" (See over there) I shouted.

Shrubbery rustled when Mindir plunged into the bushes with two guards. I went urgently to get my bow and quiver, I climbed on the roof and the sat behind the chimney. I saw how they ran after that spy down the hill, but at the same time from the other direction came tiptoeing two others. Stretching my bow, I aimed and shot.

"Aaarrrrhhh !" Cried the black-painted man.

The arrow sank deep into his thigh and he fell to the ground holding his leg. I took another arrow, but the other man had already noticed me on the roof and was approaching the ladder. I slid to the ladder and pushed them down. They fell, but the man who was climbing up knew how to put his feet against the ground and he flicked the ladder sideways. Then I did not see him anymore. I heard him inside the cottage and soon the intruder rushed out holding papers in his hand and those leather pieces. Defiantly standing up I stretched my bow and at the same time wailing man in the ground shouted something to his running friend. I released the arrow and it hit right into the running mans shoulder, he roared and dropped something into the high grass, but he continued running with maps. I saw Mindir climbing up the hill from the other side of the hut and the guards carried one Dunlander with them. Mindir looked at bewailing man on the ground and around to check where was I.

"Erin orthel." (in the roof) I shouted to him.

Mindir raised the ladder up, so I was able to get down from the roof. He looked at me in amazement.

"Did you shoot?" Mindir asked.

"I did, even though it was not easy at all. I thought that it was me or them. The choice had to be made." I replied.

"I hit the other one too, but he kept running. However, he dropped something on the grass. Come, I'll show you." I continued.

We followed the bent waist high grass in the man's running route. We began to explore the ground pushing weeds aside. I was ready to stop searching after a while just then Mindir found something. There in the ground rested a leather pouch. Mindir picked it up and we went back to the cottage. He dropped it on the table and it rattled in dark mysterious way. Dunlander who was laying in the corner tied up cried out loud something in a strange language. From behind of the wall the other two shouted back at him something. Guard opened the bag and turned it around trying to knock the content to the table, but nothing came out. Just a few grain of sand fell on the table. The guard handed it to Mindir. He tried with his hand, but felt nothing inside. He pulled the bag mouth shut and dropped the pouch back on the table when it plunk again. Clearly there was something inside, but it was protected by a spell or something. I figured that the spell could have been in those leather pads and papers written in runes. However, we didn't know how to interpret them and besides leather pads were taken by that Dunlander who ran away. I was left with copies of the maps and the guards told us to take small pouch with us too, they did not want any object under a spell to bring bad luck. We decided to leave at the sunrise. If I had known what the pouch will cause I would have left it for them to take care of. But no, curiosity in me is too strong.  
After eating dinner, Mindir promised to keep vigil through nights' longest hours with me, so that both guards got some sleep. The sky had been a full of clouds, fortunately the rain had ceased. By the time of the sunset cloud cover had already vanished almost completely and the moon shine brightly. We sat outdoors leaning on a wall. Mindir pulled me under his arm and I leaned against his side.

"You were brave today. I saw a completely new side of you. And you know that I will fight for your heart's promise if I have to. You think that I have not noticed the blond elf man who comes to see you. I don't know who that man is, but apparently he is the same one who keeps sending you letters from Mirkwood." Mindir started.

I knew that this conversation could come up in this journey.

"Your father would like us to be one, you know it for sure. I fell in love with you when I first heard your laughter in the woods. I watched you behind the trees, how you were with your brother practicing archery." He added.

"Yes, I know my father's will, but he cannot decide on my behalf who my heart chooses to love. You are certainly aware of how the Elf's heart chooses another. Of course there is a chance that two chosen hearts found each other although someone had decided it for them. You are a dear friend to me and I would not like to brake that with these words." Though I said it softly I felt very uncomfortable and pulled away from Mindir's side.

He left his hand behind my neck. I leaned my head against the wall and looked to the sky. The last clouds in the gleaming moonlight drew Legolas' face to the sky to my mind. I pressed the bracelet that he gave to me against my chest and whispered quietly

"Gwaedh ónen el." (I gave my promise to the star)

"What did you say, I didn't hear?" Mindir asked.

I was amazed that I was actually whispered the words out loud. I replied that it wasn't anything important.

Night was calm, even the wind was quiet. We talked about day's events and the fact that we didn't know what we would do with the small pouch. We decided to take it home to Rivendell.

In the sunrise we saddle the horses and packed our belongings on their back. The guards were outside to say good-bye to us. We thanked for their hospitality and we hoped all the best to them. They thanked us for the help with the Dunlanders. They had lit the sign fire for reinforcements, so more soldiers were already on the way. We were able to leave with peace of mind.

I looked further north once more, where Mirkwood reflected in a distant shadow, to where I traveled in my mind, I could not go. That thought got my mood to sink a little. I breathed deeply the moist air of Anduin and Rauros, because soon we would be down from this site. When we got down, I urged my horse to gallop, I felt free.


	14. Herbs and a pearl

We traveled through large grass fields and over Entwash. We were joined by two riders of Gondor, who carried a large pennant with them, which was the tree and stars. We rode together with them for a moment, until they once again encouraged their horses to gallop leaving a large cloud of dust behind.

We rode further north-west along the Old South Road. When we got to the end of mountain range, there opened up a large gap between two mountain ranges, I turned my eyes to the north in the direction where the great Orthanc Tower rose. It was visible even from this far away.  
We continued our journey to Tharbad. We found a nice inn, from this old Numenórean city, to rest after a long journey. The Inn was called a Singing Swann's Inn, what a pretty name. We left our horses in the stables to looked after for and went inside. I will certainly not lie if I say that we were stared by numerous pair of eyes. I think that we were not the only elves in this large city, then I remembered what Legolas once advised me to do in situations like this, I pulled the hood on my head, Mindir did the same. We sat down on the table and after receiving some food in front of us, we felt few pair of eyes still in our backs, but no longer so interested.  
After eating we decided to take our bags to our rooms and left out for a walk and watching the bustle of the city. I was quite taken aback by the number of people and the bustle of the city, strange buildings, their small size and how close to each other they stood. Near the Inn, in the doorstep of one smaller house sat a crying little girl. I went immediately to her and sat next to her. The girl didn't even raise her eyes, but continued sobbing. I lifted her to my lap, the girl stopped crying and looked at me with soaked, big eyes. "What is the matter?" I asked. The girl just stared at me mouth slightly ajar. Then she wiped a lock of hair from my face to one side and stroked my cheek.

"You're an elf, a real elf ." The girl said.

Mindir smiled cheerfully and sat down beside us. The girl burst into tears again and clung to my neck.

"My mother is very sick and we do not know where our father is. Help us please!" She cried.

"Okay, I can try. Let's take a look at your mother." I said and put the girl back down and she took my hand and got up to go in.

Mindir also got up and grabbed me by my another hand.

"You cannot go in to a strange house, who knows what there is up against." He growled between his teeth.

I Uproot my hand off from his grip.

"You don't have any to come. This is a small child; I know that she doesn't mean no harm." I said to him and I followed the girl into the little house.

The house smelled musty, on the table of a small room were piles of dirty dishes and some scraps. Two heads appeared up into the opening of the stairs, a girl and a boy.

"Emila, is that you? You came back soon. You were supposed to go and ask Uncle if he can borrow a few coins more. Mother needs more medicine." The girl said from the top of the stairs.

"No, uncle doesn't want to help anymore. He told us to look for father. But he hasn't come back home and I am too little to search for him. And I don't even know where to look." Emila sniffed.

More faces began to appear in the opening of the stairs, I decided that I will help them until their mother is better or father comes back.

Every morning I went early to prepare porridge for them. Brushed girls' hair and I put the boys' clothes in order. There were eight children, of whom Emila was the youngest. Mindir was not at all thrilled about this turn. He was annoyed that I spent all my time caring for the family's children. I cooked for their mother a variety of herbal teas, she was almost unconscious, and rubbed salve, which I got from the herbalist, on her back. I visited the herb merchant's shop so often that soon we became friends.

The air already started to cool down and then one morning, I noticed that the leaves of the trees had changed their color a little. I realized that I should be home very soon. At the same time, I understood that if we leave the children, they could not survive over the winter, unless their mother condition improves. After a while it already seemed that the treatment was effective, however, her condition collapsed again. So I made the heart-breaking decision to stay with the family and also Mindir finally said yes, although he wanted to leave so bad. I thought of writing a letter to home, but very soon it became clear that no one here would be taking the mail in that direction. I was hoping my parents would understand my decision and Legolas would be on his own expeditions, so he wouldn't have time to miss me so soon. I would make it back home before the snow covers the northern roads and forests. That was not how my plans turned out. I had to stay in Tharbad throughout the long winter.

In the end, our situation was so tight that Mindir enlisted to work in a tannery workshop to weave belts. Fortunately, he did the braiding so well that no one else there had never seen such beautiful belts. Mindir had to teach his skills to others and he earned good money. Mindir tried many times to approach me by hugging or kissing my forehead. It was difficult for me to push him away without violating his feelings. I didn't want to upset my only reliable companion, so I just tried to steer clear all situations where Mindir could easy get close to me. One day when I came back to our accommodation, I found a small leather pouch on my bed. I picked it up and felt through the thin leather something curly and hard. I opened the ribbon and pulled out a buckle made from a seashell, in the center of it shimmering rainbow colors was a pearl. I attached the beautiful buckle to my shirt and stroked the pearls shimmery surface. I felt kind of sad and sorry. Although the pearls are created in the ocean, it made me think of home and longing there. I walked back to the Inn downstairs and asked for food.

As I was talking with the innkeeper, he told that two elf men had visited here the other day asking with a strict tone if here stayed an elf-woman looking like me, but he told me not to worry, he didn't reveal anything. I wonder who's after me and why. Were they the same men who had once came to Lórien for Legolas? When the host described them, they sounded the same. But elves might look so similar in people's eyes. So I could not be sure. It could also be that they were looking for someone very different from me. After I finished my meal, I got up from the table and headed for the front door. Mindir came in at the same time that I was going out and we almost bump into each other. My pearl buckle hit the corner of the door and fell down. I startled sudden collision and that my buckle fell and I screamed. All people in the inn, turned to look at us. Mindir stooped quickly to pick up a piece of jewelry from the floor and put it back on my shirt. When the needle was in place, he grabbed me by the shoulders and delicately kissed on the forehead. Everybody around us began to clap. I was a little embarrassed. I thanked Mindir for a beautiful gift, and he said that it is like me.

"You are like the pearl in all the colors of the rainbow. There is courage and tenderness in you. Knowledge and skill. You are able to be fiery but also you can let go. And the shell reflects the sea or in this land, which is on the other hand so beautiful, but also very unpredictable. Just like you." He listed.

Was that an allusion - to give up? I didn't ask it out loud, even if I wanted to. Mindir dodged out of my way so that I could get out and return to Emila's family. I smiled to him with blushed cheeks.

Winter had passed and before I knew it, it was six months since we came to Tharbad. I had not written to home or to Legolas even once. When the sun finally began to give warmer rays, Emila's father returned to their family home. I was relieved, because he was absolutely fine, although very skinny. He was a traveling merchant and held hostage to the snow up in the north. Finally, the road was melted enough and they were being able to return. Their mother was also in much better condition, so we were able to finally go back home.  
During my short visit to this city, I learned a lot about people and their habits. Elves often wanted to keep a little distance between humans and other races. I was a little bit different, all this was fascinating to me. How people learn things during their short lives and how they transfer those things to their children. I supposed it was similar among the elves, but it was not so clearly noticeable.

When I walked for the last time to Emila's family home, I realized that it really may be the last time that I would see them. I did not want to cause them concern, so I put a brave smile on my face before I stepped into their home. They knew that it was the last time I was there before returning to my home, so they were sewn a beautiful scarf from patches for me, which everyone had embroidered their names. It was a modest, but so important to me. We sat still drinking tea together.

"Hopefully we will see you again sometime. We wish all the best for you." They cried after me.

And so we finally left with Mindir toward Imladris.

Shortly before the ford on Bruinen Mindir jumped off his horse and picked up something from the ground. I stopped and I jumped off my horse too and go see what he had found. When I got close Mindir threw a stone from his hand into the river and grabbed hard from my shoulders, pulled me close and kissed me. For a moment I answered to his kiss, but then I pushed myself farther.

"You cannot do this. I... I... I have already promised a lot to the other." I yelled in a slight panic.

Mindir flinched. The situation came so fast that I wasn't able to think what to say. Those words just stumbled out of my mouth. It was not exactly the way I imagined it would say it.

"I can still try to win your heart, it belongs to me, it has been promised to me. You're the most beautiful thing I've ever encountered." Mindir replied, while I already jumped on my horse's back and went galloping over the Bruinen.

I heard behind me how he also got back on his horse and came after me. I rode fast straight to our front door, I jumped off the horse and rushed inside.


	15. Home at last

The trip had taken much longer than I had planned. Autumn leaves were long ago fallen and withered. Time had passed in Tharbad more smoothly than I first have thought. And besides, I had no hurry to hear what my father has to say. My longing for Legolas had not have time to stress my mind too much, because I had been very busy. I had not even had a chance to write a letter for a long time, and there was no one who would have been able even to deliver it. Now I will see the effect of that silence. I just got my cloak off and looking at the beauty of my home after a long time, when my brother ran to me. He burst into tears and hugged me so that I had to gasp for air. I tried to shook him off but couldn't.

"Rilyad, what has happened, why you cry?" I asked from him worried.

"I heard that you were supposed to come home much earlier, when the first leaves are falling. When the snow fell and nobody hasn't heard from you, I began to fear the worst." He sobbed.

"I am so sorry for not letting you know that I was alright. There was nobody that could have deliver the letter. I couldn't trust my letters in the hands of any man, and not many of them come here, actually it's more like they never come here. So writing a letter was no use." I tried to comfort him.

"And I am here now." I said smiling.

Rilyad wiped his eyes with his sleeve and said to me.

"Wait here, I'll be right back." He said.

Brother came back with several letters in his hand. The top two had been opened. I grabbed the letters from him and I had time to read only the words " _I am_ _sending someone to look for her_ ..." when mother and father rushed to the room. Fortunately, Mindir had left behind, because I know Rivendell paths, the situation might have been really awkward. Mother smiled calmly, but I noticed great relief in her face. In the eyes of my rather tears glistened and he looked very tired. He lifted me up in his arms and squeezed tightly.

"My dear daughter, where have you been? We have searched you from rivers and mountains. We have yelled and asked everywhere, and no one knew anything." Father sighed.

"Ada (father), I spent time among the people in Tharbad. I helped a family who had many children and very little anything else. I hid my ears carefully and I dressed up their way. No one even turned to look at me. I blended in among them, even though I am tall compared to them." I said to him.

Mother came beside us and hugged us both. Rilyad joined in this weird hugging scene and then I thought that this is the first time that my father truly hugged me. I was still holding the letters in my hand, fortunately Rilyad was up to the task and took the letters from my hand and hid them under his shirt. Father let me down and at the same time Mindir entered the room. I can only imagine the look on his face, the whole family together hugging in a way that is not conventional to elves. After a short moment I turned to look at Mindir, his face was still a little indignant.

"Lomíre, my dear daughter, I want to talk to you at more suitable moment, but now I see that you want to tell your brother everything. Go on. Come Mindir tell me about your journey." Father said with a smile on his face. It made me wonder if I should vanish more often- I was stunned.

It was still nice to see him smiling. Mother's face glowed with happiness and she came to me, motioning also Rilyad to come. He took us to embrace and kissed both on the forehead.

"I love you more than anything in the world and I am ready to do almost anything for you." She said to us.

Mindir viewed me fiercely under his brows, but still left with my father. Mother went after them toward the hall.

Letters were like a fire in my mind and I just wanted to get to talk with Rilyad in peace and read the letters. Father and mother understood my desire to be alone with my brother and they kept Mindir with them. We walked to the balcony and I asked immediately to see the letters. He handed them back to me and sat on the balcony railing to wait until I had read them all. I read only the already opened ones. They were addressed to Rilyad and now I recognized from mere paper where they had come from. Legolas wrote to my brother asking about my whereabouts and whether he had heard anything from me. Concern was reflected in the writing and I read again the sentence that had hit my eyes earlier, but now completely: _"Have you found your sister? You know, I cannot wait much longer, I have to leave myself to look for her, even though I have duties here. I will send some guards today, once again, to look for her. I cannot go myself just yet because of my father."_

I lifted my eyes from the letters and whispered to Rilyad:

"How much you have been looking for me?"

"You wouldn't guess. Even Tinwen was coming here in defiance of everyone and everything, with me to seek you, but I forbade her. The situation has been chaotic. I almost want to yell at you, but what good would that do? None. Fortunately, you're home now. I firmly believe that everything will return to normal quickly. What is not entirely a good thing, because I was hoping for that father has softened a little, but probably my hope is in vain." Rilyad said.

We sat in the balcony for a few hours and nobody disturbed us. We talked about people in Tharbad and Dunédain folk in north. Eventually we were laughing together like we always did.  
I read the rest of the letters late in the evening in my room after spending the whole afternoon and evening with my family and friends eating food and surrounded by stories and music. I did not remember how good the food was eaten at home. I smiled out of happiness.

However, my smile froze rapidly when I get to read the letters. I could not even imagine how worried Legolas had been. In the first letter he asked how the trip had gone and thought he should come for a visit, "to see Rilyad." In the next one he already wondered why I was not answering to him, did I not want him here and has something happened. The third letter was a little cranky toned and Legolas demanded some explanation for my silence. The fourth letter was addressed to me and Rilyad. It was an invitation to a meeting to the other side of Imladris gorge by the time of the next full moon. Rilyad had obviously met him there, because in the next letter Legolas was already asking whether someone had found me and sixth letter was the one that I read first. I dug the wooden box out of my bag, took one paper, pen and ink bottle out. I began to write:

 _"I am so sorry. Do not be mad at me._

 _I stopped on my way to Tharbad where I met a family who needed help very badly. Time passed quickly and they would not have survived the winter without my help. Writing letters and especially sending one was impossible, because there was not even one traveler to go to Rivendell, let alone to Mirkwood. I had to disguise myself as a human, so I got to be in peace. Fortunately, it was not too difficult, but I was not able to fool everyone._

 _However, I am back at home and I have read all of your letters, also ones addressed to Rilyad. I could not even imagine that you'd be so worried about me. Or that anyone would be._

 _I am many experience richer and I learned a lot from the people of Tharbad. You were often in my thoughts at night, when I had time to sit in front of the window looking at the brilliant stars. I thought that my father would be so angry with me that I did not dare to come home straight away from Lórien. Neither I was not meant to stay so long in Tharbad. Of course, I also believe my father was pleased that Mindir was with me, even 'thou you do not like him._  
 _I believe that the situation with our fathers has not changed but it feels that my father no longer resists so strongly. I did not manage to ask what the situation is with my brother, but I'm going to ask soon._

 _ô_ _L "_

I folded the letter carefully and took it to the basket, where the next one who is leaving to Mirkwood would take it with him. After three days the letter left.

Just a few days after that I was sitting in the pavilion reading a book out loud to a few elven children, suddenly I felt hot breath on my neck and the children began to laugh.

"Tôl di nin." (Come with me) Legolas whispered.

I told the children that we would continue to tomorrow. They were giggling in the pavilion and I splashed water droplets from my hand over them with a smile. Giggling only increased.

Legolas led me along a path into the woods and to a place where sunlight reached the ground through the canopy.

"How did you know to come now? Letter hardly even had time to embark on the journey." I asked as soon as the nobody was no longer nearby.

"I have been looking for and ordered to look for you by so many elves as I possibly could. I was losing my mind. I was so angry and worried at the same time, I have never felt anything like that. I can only imagine how my father must have felt when my mother was kidnapped. Mother never came back. I remember it. But it was different for me. I cry still when I think about her. I miss my mother." Legolas said and fell to the ground on his knees crying inconsolably.

This was the first time Legolas mentioned his mother.

"I am so sorry for your mother, I could not imagine that she has been kidnapped. I do not know how I would ask you to forgive me for causing you such a concern. If I had known, I would have tried to send a letter by any means necessary." I said kneeling beside him.

I wrapped my arms around him and pressed my head on his shoulder. Legolas grabbed my arm and flipped me on my back to a warm, mossy ground. He dropped his hands down to my cheeks and kissed my lips, my cheeks, my neck, and then my forehead.

"Never again. Ever. You will not get lost. My father already understands that I have gave my promise and my heart, but he has not yet given his final approval. He said that he wanted to meet with you several times before and that more time must have to go by." Legolas said.

My breathing was deep since the kisses had made it heavy and I just wanted him to so bad, never anyone else. At that moment, my heart gave a definitive promise.

"Est Nín gurenel." (My heart belongs to you) I whispered and took Legolas' hand in mine and pressed it against my chest over my heart.

"I am not afraid of your father, even though there are many reasons that I probably should be. And I promise that I would write to you where ever I am. But you know yourself that it is not possible to write from all the places in Middle Earth. I promise to tell you where I am going. But do not shackle me too much, I could not bear it." I said, and Legolas promised.

We lay in the mossy forest until dark. I told all about my trip and Legolas told me what he has been doing and his efforts to finding me. He had visited in every guest house in Tharbad, also in the Singing Swan. Within one of the Inns lived elves, but only one elf woman, who they had to wait for two days to see her. In other inns were not told to be resident of any elven women. He was skimming rivers and climbed the hills. Moreover, he knew I was traveling with another elf man, even though I had convinced that Mindir was just a friend, it didn't help, because he said he saw in Mindirs' gaze more than just friendship towards me. It was not hard to me imagine that now. I was just so blindly believed that Mindir only wanted be a good friend to me, even thou we knew our parents' wishes. Again, I was mistaken.

The forest begin to blur and I was forced to go home. I left Legolas in the woods, I felt his eyes in my back all the way home. I walked with heavy steps along the path and I would have liked nothing more than the fact that I could take him with me.

When I got closer to home, I saw my father standing on the balcony facing Rilyad whose head bowed. I sneaked under the balcony to listen. Father walked back and forth speaking

"You ensure to me now that your heart has chosen that girl. I know better than you think that the tie cannot be broken even by death. I do not know how I would have been able to influence in that at all, I can see it now. I have been through terrible things myself, because my heart did not choose whom my parents would have liked it to choose. Bring the girl here, because I want to meet her. Thankfully, after all, you can convince this girl to be Sindarin related. Your sister's situation, is much more difficult. I understand that you want to keep strictly to her side and I'd do that too if I were you. You are certainly aware of who that elf is. It is not quite the same to lose heart almost equal, than to promise it to the Prince of Mirkwood. King Thranduil is certainly not going to let your sister be at ease. I have talked with him about this matter face to face and even he was not entirely convinced of the promise of his son. I mean that Legolas had already tried to assure his father, but Thranduil clearly does not want to believe it yet, after all he has not even met your sister. We agreed to keep our eyes on the situation and Thranduil promised to discuss with Legolas seriously. Where is Lomíre? I would like to discuss with her too. Your mother has given me a hard time because both of you." Father spoke in a very quiet and calm voice.

"I'm leaving soon to Lórien and Mirkwood. I will bring Tinwen back here with me, but you must promise to be friendly to her. And as I said, Tinwen is very similar to Lomíre, they quickly became friends in Lórien. Did you even know how much Legolas searched for Lomíre? He also sent searchers as much as he could. Lomíre had written to him that she'd be at home when the autumn starts. Legolas cried and raged to me when I did not know her whereabouts. And father, Legolas is here. He will stay in Rivendell for a few days." Brother said.

Was Rilyad already leaving. Well, why would not be if the father finally agrees to meet Tinwen. I smiled on behalf of Rilyad. I went up to the balcony.

"I am here and I would be very happy if I could go with Rilyad." I smiled to father.

"How much did you heard?" He asked.

"That much what you promised about Rilyad and Tinwen relationship and how difficult my situation is." I said to him right away.

"Have you promised your heart to Legolas and what he has promised to you?" Father wanted to know.

I did not know what I should answer. Should I tell the truth or just a little bit of the truth. Rilyad showed furtively with his hand, that now, tell already, this is your chance.

"Yes father, the promise has been given. And I believe that you to feel what we feel. I cannot break my promise, nor that I will break it, even if I have to wait for Legolas for a long time." I replied quietly.

Brother's eyes twinkle with a smile, but father was completely silent. His whole appearance tighten up and he lift his hand under his chin.

"I did not hope this for you dear child, but maybe it is your destiny. Promise me now that this is not to be spoken of for a long time in here. Rumors always have their own wings, I know, but they are just words until someone confirms them. We will not give that joy to them, albeit it is what they definitely would like to know. Legolas can now come here in his altered position; I want to talk with him too. And the next trip Rilyad makes by himself, you're staying home." Father announced strictly.

I left inside from the balcony with Rilyad and yet I heard that my father was talking still. I turned to look and was amazed. I pulled my brother's sleeve and whispered that he should take a look to the balcony. Legolas stood there beside our father and nodded slowly with his head. I was tempted to stay and listen, but it would have been wrong. So we sneaked like infants who had just stolen a honey cake, to the room where mother was. She smiled at us.

"I told you that everything will be alright." Mother whispered.

How happy I was for Rilyad and Tinwen and for that moment on I was sure it'll be alright for us too, someday...

 _Giving the promise to Legolas has happened almost furtively, in the way of the heart. I did not ever think about how much that promise should tie me in down, how it would guide my behaviour and what it would require from me. This also meant that father had to be in some kind of point of attention and it not pleased him at all. Especially in the later days it weighed like a heavy burden on his back._

In the darkest hour of the night I sat in the library browsing a book which I had brought with me from Lórien, then I heard approaching steps. Mindir appeared in the doorway and looked at me with his grey eyes.

"I see that something has changed in you. I followed you when you came here and I watched you browsing for quite a while. You may have not noticed me when I went up there in the loft. You smile all the time." He said.

"Did I not smile otherwise?" I wondered.

"No, you do not. You've been unusually taciturn throughout the winter. Before winter you radiated warmth and love, that all seemed to boil-off. Now I see it in you again." Mindir said to me kneeling beside me and continued "I want you by my side and share it with everyone. I know that you love me, but you do not give your heart permission to choose. Sure, I understand that you are still, as am I, quite young. Yet I fear that another one will steal you from me." He said almost desperately.

The situation was extremely uncomfortable. I didn't know what to say. I just wanted to rush out of the library and hope for this whole situation to disappear. What kind of a situation I had let myself into? I could not, I was not allowed, to tell the truth to Mindir, it was not right to hide it from him, but I could not do anything else. I had promised to father that no one would know. I took Mindir's hands in between mine and looked into his eyes.

"I am grateful for your love, but as you know, I ... I ... I do not know what to say. You are dear to me. My dear friend, and I trust you." That's all I could got out.

I put the book next to me on the table and stood up. Mindir rose at the same time and didn't let go of my hand, but pulled me in his arms.

"I told you earlier, you cannot do this." I exclaimed and pushed myself farther away from him.

"You said you've promised a lot to someone else, but not everything. I still have a chance and if I can get your heart close to me in this way, so there is not much else I can do?" Mindir said defensively.

Then Legolas appeared in the doorway.

"I heard you voice." He said, silencing the last byte nearly inaudible when noticed that who I was with..

"Legolas!" Mindir exclaimed "What are you doing in here?"

I sighed in relief in my mind that Mindir had not figured to connect me in any way to Legolas.

"I'm looking for her ... her brother wants to have a word with her." Legolas replied.

Great explanation, I smiled in my mind.

"Lomíre, I am always close to you." Mindir said, before I left with Legolas from the library.

Legolas walked behind me and was quiet. So quiet that even breathing was intense noise to my ears. When we got out from the corridor to the path, moon was shining brightly in the sky, illuminating the entire valley with its silvery shine.

"I talked a long time with your father. He was very clear in his words. We cannot unveil our promise, only we do not need to cover all of our feelings. Yet, to avoid falling into the gossips, we do not get to show them among everybody. He has accepted us. Mindir seemed very decisively about you. I have perhaps yet to fight for your heart." Legolas spoke quietly to me with striking his eye.

"No. You will never have to fight for me." I said and grabbed him by his shoulders.

I pulled him close to me, pushing my hands under his cloak. He wrapped his cloak around us and pulled the hood as far as it could go over our heads and kissed me for a long time.

"We are going to need a bigger cloak." He laughed.

We walked to my room in the moon light. It was the first time I got him beside me through all night. I had never felt so safe, I now had everything I could hope for. Before falling into a light sleep, Legolas sang to me " _The promise lives within you now ..._ "


	16. Two hearts

At dawn we laid in my bed for a very long time. The silk pillow and duvet had never felt so soft and comforting. It was so peaceful. I listened to the birds singing outside and his breathing in my neck. Again I felt a lonely teardrop falling out of my left eye. Legolas held me close to his chest and I felt his warmth against my back. His hand rested over my waist. We talked quietly about his friends and the caves of Mirkwood. He tried to describe the great hall, its size and pillars, the flowing water, and the magical lights.

During the day time we rode to the forest, far away from everyone else, lonely places where we could be at peace. We left the horses and ran around. He thought me more about archery and we practiced shooting. He taught me how to fix an arrow that had fallen a feather.

Next morning as I woke up (from a very light sleep), I saw a hundreds of white rose petals all over my bed. Mother was sitting in a chair close to the doorway. She smiled to me and came closer. She sat on the bed and told me that she had had a conversation with Legolas at very early dawn.

"Legolas was worried about your relationship with Mindir. He was sure that Mindir will steal your heart from him, because he him self has to leave in a few days. I tried to assure him that no such thing could happen, he has to feel your heart and what it is saying. There is a note for you on the table. Go read it." Mother said.

She smiled to me again and left the room. I got up and went to see the note.

" _What lies beyond the mind? What does the mind listens? What do you must follow? What do I have to offer?_ _ô_ _L"_

I turned around to go to look for him, but he was standing right behind me. I wrapped my arm around him and kissed him.

"You have my heart, now and forever." I whispered to his ear.

"And my heart will follow you where ever you go." He whispered back.

He turned me over and took my silver chain from me. He opened the lock and slide a small green and silver leaf on it. Then he put it back around my neck and turned me over facing him, touched my chin and smiled.  
We stayed the whole day inside, it was raining outside. I read a few chapters from a book to him out loud and he set fire to the fireplace. When the dusk came, we lit dozens of candles and sat on the window sill looking at the clearing sky. Rain had stopped and stars began to shine. Legolas sung me song about the starlight. He pointed out our star to me again. I leaned my back to his chest and he wrapped his arms around me.

"I wish that we could stay in this moment." I said quietly.

"That day will come; we just have to wait for a little longer." He answered.

I felt his warm breathing behind my ear and suddenly his lips kissing my neck. I heard him sobbing.

"I have never been afraid. It is a whole new feeling to me. It makes me fight the orcs more fiercely, it makes me care about so many things, but most of all it makes me feel devotion and I have never felt so alive before." Legolas continued.

"It is a powerful feeling and I feel it too. I always wonder what you do and where you are. I am so afraid sometimes that it hurts. But do not be afraid because of me, I promise I will always be here for you." I spoke softly wiping away his tears.

I was surprised that I kept my cool in that moment.

On that particular night Elrond was having a party at his house. I wanted to participate but Legolas hesitated. After awhile he decided to come with me. Party was held in the great room where were three large fireplaces and a large opening to balcony and high ceiling. There were round tables everywhere full of fruits and berries. Musicians played fair music in the left corner and tall candle holders rimmed the walls. From the ceiling hanged a huge white crystal candelabra full of twinkling candles. Here and there were padded divans and benches.  
There were not that many visitors but a wide range of Rivendell elves joined in. Legolas stood in the opposite side of the room and chatted feverishly with Rilyad and others around him. Occasionally his eyes went looking for me and when he saw me he smiled quickly and continued chatting.  
Atmosphere was as good as it always was, but this time I felt special. When the music turned more vibrant many started to dance old elvish dances. It was fun to watch and I laughed when I saw a few elven women gathered around Legolas asking him to dance. Few others just watched what would happen if they should try to get him dance too. I chatted with my friends and heard a rumor or two about their relationships and crushes. They told me quietly that they believed that Legolas was taken by somebody in here. I act surprised and ask who they think it could be, but they couldn't guess. One of them had seen him out at night with a woman. I promised to them that I could ask from Rilyad, although he was Legolas' friend. They were thrilled but I had to bring their excitement down a little by saying that Rilyad is hardly going to tell me anything, but I promised to try. They smiled. Mindir joined our discussion and asked me to dance with him, And I did.  
After a few dance Legolas joined us with a couple of other elf men and they asked us to dance. Mindir stayed on the side watching us go. I danced three songs in a row with Legolas. My heart was pounding with the pace of the rhythmic music and I felt his strong arms behind my back. He slide his hands from my shoulders to waist, it was a part of the dance pattern, and I hold him from the back of his neck our eyes fixed on each other. I felt the burning feeling between us and hoped that nobody else won't see it.  
After that dance mother came to me and said it was time for us to continue talking with others again. We parted and Legolas went back to chat with his friends and I with mine. It didn't take long before Legolas was asked to dance again. As was I with Mindir. I felt my mother eyes on my back all the time.  
After a short while I went to say to Rilyad that I was going back home with mother. Party was coming to an end and I wanted to get my rest before dawn. I listened to the sound of the music coming from Elrond's house sitting in my windowsill with a large cup of herbal water in my hand. Only thought in my mind was that someday we could dance together with Legolas all night long. I changed my silky resting gown on and laid on the bed and fell asleep. I woke up when Legolas came to my side under the duvet wrapping his arm over me and pulling me close to him. I layed there for the rest of the night stroking each other and whispering silently.

"I wanted to kiss you there in the middle of the dance floor. Your eyes were burning and I momentarily forget everybody else around us." He whispered against my neck while stroking my hand.

"I felt the same." I whispered back and turned facing him. I cuddled close to him kissing his chin. His breathing became heavy and he turned me over and came on top of me. We kissed feverishly holding on to each other tight. Just at the right time we pulled apart. I wanted him so bad and I knew he wanted me but we were not allowed though it was difficult to resist the feeling. We stayed loyal to our promise.

On the next morning Rilyad was leaving to Mirkwood with Legolas. They were both unusually happy and were laughing and joking with each other. I sat a little further away just looking at them and I was filled with such a great love for both of them that I felt overwhelmed. Before Legolas rise on his horse he walked up to me and gave a big bundle of letter paper to me.

"I hope that you use these diligently." He glanced around slowly and kissed me on my forehead. Rilyad hugged me and then they left.

I would have liked to go with them, but the time wasn't right just yet.

I stayed at home for a very long time. I rode with my friends, I swam in the river and I read a lot. Mindir spent a lot of time watching that I could not go anywhere without him. I learned to weave a rope, thin though, so I would rather call them strings.

One evening I sat in the pavilion when over me flew a large bird high in the sky. I had never seen so large bird before. I got up quickly and looked to the sky, but bird was nowhere to be seen anymore. I started walking up to the top of the hill to see whether more birds would be in sight. Shortly before the trail turned sharply up, I heard steps behind me. I stopped and turned around. Mindir almost collided with me.

"Did you follow me here?" I asked.

"I watched you while you were sitting in pavilion looking at sky. You look always so sad when you're sitting there, so I decided to follow you." He replied.

Always, what did he mean by always so sad. How often did Mindir watched me in secret. However, I did not want him to notice that I paid too much attention to what he said, so I kept my silence. When we got up, I looked beauty of the Arda opening around me once again. Sun gave the last rays to the slopes of the mountains and treetops. The first stars lit up to shine in the sky, the big bird was gone. Mindir stood behind me, wrapped his arms around my waist and breathed quietly through my hair. I set my hands upon his hands and leaned back.

"How much in this world has happened, and will happen in the future. How much do these mountains have memories of past times and what can one find on them? I found you, treasure of the night." Mindir whispered.

A black dot moved in the distant sky which soon turned out to be a great bird. I swirled Mindir's words in my mind when a bird flew high over our heads towards the north. I had found a lot in here and certainly would find even more. I didn't answer anything to Mindir, but we stood there for a long time until the sun had completely sunk behind the horizon.

The moment had been wonderful. I felt his warmth far into the morning. My emotions raced mixed up during the next day, I could not get my thoughts together. Mindir soon saw my confusion and smiled to me when I sank into my thoughts all the time. I had no one I could unload my feelings, to mother maybe, but I didn't want to wake her curiosity too much. In fact, I had let Mindir to keep me close to him for so long, even though I knew that it could affect my feelings, especially now when Legolas had been gone for so long.

Time passed slowly. Mindir clearly sensed something changed inside of me and came close to me often in a gentle way. Not even my father's or my mother's presence affect his actions, but there was of course a reason for that. Father had shown many times what he wished Mindir to be close to me and did not make an exception now. The Whirlwind tore my thoughts inside my head here and there. I knew that my heart belonged to Legolas, but the feelings which had woken up toward Mindir havoc the sound of my heart. Finally, I decided to write a letter to Rilyad about my mixed feelings and asked when he was going to return home. In my letters to Legolas I didn't reveal anything. It felt wrong, but I just couldn't bring myself to tell him.

One and a half years went by before Rilyad finally returned home with Tinwen. I had missed her.

It was late evening when they arrived. I was by chance still in the stables with my horse, when I heard a familiar laugh. It was Rilyad. I rushed out of the stables in my riding outfit to welcome my brother. I saw two riders behind him in dim light. Sure I knew that Tinwen was due to come too, but the third rider was further away. I hugged my brother and I greet Tinwen, at the same time trying to see who the third rider was, who stayed in the shadows.

"I would go and to take a look if I were you." Rilyad blurted to me.

I walked cautiously with my heart pounding toward the rider sitting in the shadows. I didn't have to think long as I recognized the horse. Legolas. I speed up my steps and finally I took a few big leaps. Without saying a word Legolas stretched out his hand to me, pulled me to sit sideways in front of him on his horse, smack once and the horse started to walk. I sense a tense atmosphere, as Legolas didn't say anything. The silence was humming in my ears and I couldn't say anything. Eventually Legolas broke the silence.

"I wanted to come earlier, but the obligations kept me at home. In the end, after Rilyad had told me about your letter, I decided that we should leave instantly. I knew that Mindir will make every effort in order to win you as his own." He said.

Rilyad was thus, after all, told about my letter to Legolas, though I wrote that he should not do that.

"He has not won anything about me, though of course, my thoughts have wandered, my heart will not." I replied gently.

"Judging by your letter your thoughts have wandered farther than you think. I need to correct the situation." Legolas said and I heard that he grinned a little while speaking.

He wrapped his arm around me holding his cloak edge at the same time.

"I have a bigger cape. Under this fits even a small army." He whispered while turning the steed back to the stables.

"My thoughts always wander around, you know it. Once I get them on to a paper and watching the words in it, it clears my head quite a lot. I count on my brother; he can always choose the right words to me. I believed he would answer to me with a letter. Instead, he came home, of course I expected him to come soon, but that you came too." I said.

"Of course I came. We left just a few days after the arrival of your letter. I did not want to even think about you in a lap of someone else. In spite of the Promise." Legolas continued.

"You're not just being jealous?" I laughed.

"I think I am at least a little bit." He said.

I turned towards Legolas, pushing my arms around him under the cloak while kissing him under his chin.

"I could never love anyone but you." I whispered.

I continued my kisses, listening to how his breathing became heavier. He grabbed me from the back of my neck and pulled my head away from his neck pressing his lips against my lips. I wrapped the cloak tighter around us, because we were already at the stables. We stayed under it for who knows how long before we heard someone coughing. Legolas whispered that there was no problem, it was only Rilyad. We opened the cloak around us and I turned with a smile to look at my brother.

"You should be a little more cautious, I could be anyone. You maybe should have been in the woods longer." Brother scolded. We all laughed.


	17. Painted love

Father was somewhat reserved with Tinwen at first, but after a few days he had completely accepted her. He announced to all in a loud voice that now it's the time to celebrate because Rilyad and Tinwen have found each other and made a Promise to each other. This new Pledge was celebrated for many days. Rilyad was completely surprised by the turn of things and not really understood what had happened. Sure he was happier than ever and Tinwen beaming at his side. This was also a great joy for me too. I felt I had a new trusted friend, to whom I could tell anything between heaven and earth. Rilyad could not have chosen better. Another equally important cause of joy for me was the fact that Legolas stayed in Rivendell.  
We had to maintain the impression to others that we were just very good friends. Always when we had a chance we sneaked to shelter of the forest or to the mountains or rode out from Rivendell. At short dark moments of nights, the brief moments that we rested, we wrapped to each other as if we were one. I listened to his calm breathing when he had dwindled to rest. I breathe in his scent and warmth. Legolas soft skin glowed in the moonlight like the finest silk and I watched his chest rose and fell in sync of his breathing. I drew lines to his skin with a feather and Legolas woke up laughing. One night I noticed a scar in his side, which was hardly visible anymore. The scar was not long; it was in the left hand side almost in the back. I stroked it tenderly. Legolas flinched the touch and woke up.

"You noticed my scar, it is already almost disappeared. It is the reason why I came to Rivendell when I first saw you. My father did not know what else he could have done so he send me here. To Elrond I am grateful, because he saved my life. Those orc arrows are deadly even if the wound itself isn't but the poison in them is." Legolas said.

"I am grateful to him too. He saved you and at the same time you saw me for the first time, although I didn't notice you." I replied with a smile.

"Our eyes met when you came to the Elrond's healing house with your brother. Rilyad and I became friends then. We quickly became good friends and I knew right away that he's your brother. I spent here almost a year then, because the wound caused great pain. I did not leave from Elrond's house, so we had time to meet only a few times. I remember how you were sitting, one evening when stories were told and songs sung at Elrond's house, next to your mother and you spoked quietly. You sang along and laughed like a nightingale. I could not get my eyes off of you. As I have already told you, I saw straight to your heart and I knew my own heart belonged to you. However, you were only two hundred years old, almost a child, so I have to force myself to stay away from here. I waited until you were much older and until you would be permitted to leave Imladris." Legolas said.

"I wonder how long we have to wait until we can tell about our Promise and be free?" I wondered.

"We have already given it to one another, even if they do not know it yet. I don't think it will take for long." He continued.

Those weeks that Legolas was with me, were difficult to conceal from Mindir. Many times Legolas was forced into hiding when I heard that Mindir was coming. Often, mother or brother called out to me as a warning "Lomíre where you are, Mindir is here." It was at the same time terrible thing to lie to him. Sometimes Legolas and Rilyad left together, just the two of them, to riding or to hunt some orcs. Often in those moments Mindir spotted his opportunity has come, when he saw that I was alone in the pavilion or in the library. He came to pick me up to do something with him. We also did a lot of things together with Tinwen and she came with me to read books to the children. We read alternately and we delved into the characters of the books. I truly felt that I could always count on her. I asked her how they had met with Rilyad and how long they had to hide their Promise. The answer startled me, because I had not realized that Rilyad had given his Promise over three hundred years ago. This made me thoughtful. How long we would have to wait with Legolas, there was not even a place where we could be at peace together. Tinwen and Rilyad could always be in Mirkwood as they wanted. I was a little jealous, but at the same time very happy for them. Tinwen comforted me that our time will come. To that I had to rely on myself, because otherwise this waiting would be very difficult. Fortunately, I was attracted to adventures and many other things in the Middle Earth, time would fly fast.

We were able to conceal what really happened between us, even though we heard others gossiping. Legolas received a lot of attention from others too and when music played again in Elrond's house, numerous women circled around him constantly. I was standing further away and laughed, even though inside I was a bit jealous. I understood how Legolas felt when Mindir approached me.

Many believed that we were just good friends, because my brother spent so much time with Legolas. So that's why it was easy for the others to understand why Legolas stayed in our house. They often came to ask questions about Legolas from me or whether I had ever heard him talking about any woman. Many times they left small messages for me to deliver to Legolas. In most cases, instead of jealousy I felt displeased and annoyed that I could not reveal the correct status of our relationship. However, I always delivered all the messages and Legolas read them to me. When he noticed me smiling to the texts or if I protested dramatically, Legolas came and seized me in his arms and kissed me smirking.

One morning my father came into my room to inform Legolas about a letter that was delivered to him. Father's whole being was strained always when Legolas was in presence. This time Legolas had gone to the stables and I was alone in my room painting. I promised to take the letter to him. As I took the letter in my hand, I noticed the familiar paper; the letter had to be from the King Thranduil. All the way to the stables I frantically wondered what Legolas's father had written to him. Maybe we could finally have some good news.

The message was anything but good. Thranduil needed his son back home. Legolas was in duty of training soldiers and he had to maintain his position, especially if Thranduil himself have to leave from the caves. And so Legolas had to leave again. I understood his position after this message quite differently than before. After reading the message Legolas became more serious and formal tone became into his voice when he discussed with others in that day. At that night when we were alone together, he was his relaxed self. He wondered about the journey back home and his future duties. On the darkest hours of the night we went climbing to the mountaintop to watch the moon and the stars. I told him about the great bird, which I had seen flying over the valley. Legolas confirmed my guess that it had been one of the great northern eagles. We raced back to the house across the streams and jumping from rock to rock. Rest of the night we rested on my bed. I cuddle up next to him and Legolas pulled me as close to his chest as he possibly could and sang to me in a quiet voice.

At dawn Legolas began to pack his saddlebags. Meanwhile when he went to get some Lembas and other necessary things, I made a small braid and cut it off from my hair and weawed it quickly into the leather bracelet. I hid it on the bottom of the saddlebag to prevent it from falling accidentally. Legolas returned home and Rilyad went with him. Rilyad was going escort Legolas to half of the way.

"I thought that you might want to be with Tinwen when I'm gone." Legolas said.

He was right. It was a terrible to be alone in that moment. The parting felt again worse than ever before. Legolas put his cloak on and came to me. He pulled me close and the cloak over us. The first kiss came into my forehead, following into the corners of my eyes, which tears flowed and ultimately, our lips met and stayed together for a long time. Then we just hugged, I pressed my head against Legolas and he stroked my hair.

"Do not cry. It will be only a short moment and the letters begin to travel and soon we are together again." He comforted me.

When the cloak already started sliding off of us, I grabbed once more from behind his neck and kissed him again. I felt a warm tear flowing also from Legolas's eye. Brother and Tinwen saw our last kiss and smiled mischievously. Tinwen took me by the hand and we stayed by the window watching their departure. And once again, Legolas was gone.

In my lonely moments, I listened to the birds singing while the river was flowing slowly beside me and thought about many things that I have learned in my life already. I found out that father was about to go look for me when I was in Tharbad, but fortunately they found many who were ready for the task in his behalf. He should be at home, if I happened to come back.

Mindir stayed for many years in Rivendell and came close to me every now and then. I let him hug me and sometimes kiss me on the forehead. It all seemed so wrong. Mindir was so be blinded by his feelings, that he didn't noticed if this was what his heart truly desired. Soon many Rivendell elves thought that we were a pair, which was not how I would like it to be. I wrote about this to Legolas and he thought that it was just a good disguise for everything, even though he did not like it one bit. I didn't completely agree with him. Legolas visited in Rivendell few times and spent here several nights at the time. And every time he was leaving I was devastated. My longing was heart-breaking.

One night when I was dogging my saddlebags, I found the little pouch and maps that we found with Mindir many years ago. I was already going to show them to Elrond, but then something made me change my mind. Why do I not try to figure these out by myself first. I put them back into by saddlebags to wait for the right moment.

After being home again for many years, I started to desire to get on a horse again. I wrote a letter to Legolas, that I was now about to leave to Mirkwood. It was time for me to visit the King Thranduil or at least introduce myself to him. Perhaps time was ready for it.


	18. Magic lights

I didn't want to go alone, so I asked Rilyad and Tinwen to come with me. They were happy to join me. We decided to go through the Rivendell gorge on the Misty Mountains. It's much easier because it was summer. We got out from it without any problems. We got to the other side and had only ridden a few miles when we heard heavy footsteps and groaning.

"Yrch!" (orcs) Rilyad said. "Nyro lim!" (run/ride fast)

Rilyad led us on the top of a small knoll where grew short trees and tall bushes. I hoped with all my heart that the horses wouldn't get upset now. I hold tight from my horses' brindle, it tried to throw its head from side to side. I stood in front of my horse and pet its chub when I heard Rilyad whispering that there were only three orcs on the road and they were carrying something. I tied my horse to a tree and sneaked beside Rilyad. The orcs were really close to us now. My heart bounded and blood rushed in my veins. I took my bow and stretched an arrow. Rilyad did the same. We waited and aimed carefully. Rilyad gave an advise to me:

"I count to three. I take that one on the left, you take the one on the right. The one which is carrying the sack is obviously more tired and unarmed. One… two… three…" Rilyad counted and I let the arrow go.

It flew toward the orc and hit straight to his helmet and fell down. Rilyad hit to already holy chest armor puncturing a new hole to it. Orc fell into the ground growling. The one that I have shot looked around and clearly didn't understood where the arrow had come from. I had a time to relaunch my bow and shoot again. My hands were shaking, I was so nervous. I took a deep breath and released the arrow, it flew and this time it hit its target. The other one fell on the ground too, but didn't die. My arrow went through on orcs wrist and into its thigh nailing the hand down. Rilyad took at the same time a new arrow, but it slipped from his hand and fell down. He began to reach a new one, but small branch of vine was mingled between his arrows. Third orc dropped the sack and started to run in our direction. I saw that, but I had just shot the previous arrow and my concentration was still on that one. Tinwen run from our back side, grabbed a knife from Rilyads belt and throw it toward the running orc. Knife hit straight to its forehead and it too fell on the ground. I walked, with an arrow ready to shoot, closer to the second orc which was still alive. The smell was terrible, like rotting meat and it tried to pull its hand free from the arrow. I stretched my bow and shot through its neck with my eyes closed. The sack on the ground began to scream. Tinwen run to it and started to untie it. From the sack crawled out a young boy, who asked to have some water right away. Tinwen run to her horse and pulled a wineskin out from her saddlebag and gave it to the boy. Boy drank greedily until the wineskin was almost empty. Rilyad went to Tinwen and hugged and kissed her.

"You are always prepared and ready for action my love." He laughed lovingly and I joined his laughter.

The boy looked at us with his mouth wide open in his ragged clothes. I offered some lembas to the boy, he was also very hungry.

"Who are you?" Tinwen asked him.

"My name is Laddyn. Orcs attacked to my home when my family was … um… out and I was alone. They burned our house down and captured me. Who are you?" Laddyn asked.

"We are elves from Rivendell and Mirkwood. My name is Tinwen and this is Rilyad and his sister Lomíre. We were lucky to ran into these orcs and been able to save you. These orcs are menace." Tinwen answered.

"Thank you, I feel much better already. I would like to go to look for my family now. My now ruined home is not too far away. I would be very careful in the forest road if I were you. There are a lot of evil creatures in the woods. Although you probably knew that." Laddyn said and waived for goodbye.

We continued our journey to the forest road. On half way through of the forest a group of elven soldiers joined us. They began to ride beside us three on each side.

"Greetings from Mirkwood. We came to escort you there." One of them said.

"Well, I haven't had a convoy with me ever before." Tinwen smiled and looked back at me.

I felt more than uncomfortable. This will certainly raise an attention and I said to guards' companions that could they ride in well ahead before we arrive to destination.

"We have orders to escort you all the way, but three can opt out a hundred yards and three can go a hundred yards in head of you." The elf replied. It suited us very well.

As we approached Thranduils halls the second set of guards withdrew behind us and another rode ahead. I was going to talk to Legolas about these guards. We would not have needed them and they could have created undue attention, if they'd have been beside us all the way.

When we got to the entrance, the large doors opened and inside were those three guards. They took our horses and promised to bring our saddlebags soon after us. Rilyad didn't like this arrangement at all. He murmured to me.

We walked over the short bridge and in from a large doors into an enormous cave, where twinkling lights were hanging from the ceiling. The cave was so huge, that I didn't even see all of its edges. Here and there were waterfalls and footbridges went over the streams and others everywhere. Large rugged pilasters which surfaces glowed and were engraved on the bottom to the top looking like tree rhizome, yet beautifully decorated. And lots of blonde haired elves and not so blonde haired elves. In the middle of the cave rose a large platform surrounded by pilasters in the form of a circle. On the podium stood a great throne, flanked by huge antlers. One of the guards of the convoy motioned for us to come with him on that podium. From the distance I already saw an elf in long robe standing there. There were several guards with him. I felt like I was going to be interrogated. The feeling inside of me was so mixed and where was Legolas. Can I get a word out of my mouth, and if so, whether it would make any sense? Then I came to think of my clothing. I glanced down and looked at the muddy shoes, my traveling clothes were stained with orc blood and horse hair everywhere. I did not want to even think about the smell. I groaned loudly, so that the guard ahead stopped and turned. I almost run into him, because my eyes were still directed down.

"Is something wrong?" He said.

"No, nothing's wrong." I Coughed.

Rilyad and Tinwen laughed silently behind me, when they realized that what I was thinking. I think that there was nothing funny at all.

Just before we reached the stairs that leads to the podium the guard stepped aside and motioned for us to go up. Thranduil stood in the middle of the circular plateau back so straight and looking so noble, that for second I began to suspect that he could not possibly be the father of Legolas. We stopped almost immediately on the top of the stairs and stood on all side by side in a row.

"Welcome to Mirkwood and to my kingdom. Tinwen, I find that Rilyad is with you. I heard you have given your Pledge at Rivendell. It is very pleasing news. I've heard a lot about you Rilyad and we have briefly met in the past." Thranduil spoke.

I let my gaze wander in the huge space. High above the cave ceiling was openings, of which the sunlight came shining in and its beams formed a stunning light pilasters through-out the place. Others illuminated waterfalls that rushed and bubbled for whatever direction and part of the light sifted at plains that were in different heights, which elves ran hither and thither. I also saw here and there doorways and smaller halls. It was impossible to see downward from this podium and I could not even peep. Thranduil has said what he wanted to say to Tinwen and Rilyad, and they were allowed to leave, because Tinwens parents were already waiting for them. I was turning after them when Thranduil began to speak to me.

"Wait! Step closer." He asked a very neutral voice, the basis of which I did not get any idea of his thoughts.

I took a few steps forward.

"Lomíre, welcome. I see that my halls are interesting to you. I know that you have never been here before and I also know that you are still quite young at your age." Thranduil circled around me while he spoke.

I already breathed in to answer to him when he continued.

"I have not yet learned hardly anything about you, but my son does. That is why I too want to know you. I hope that you enjoy your visit here and could stay a little longer that you originally were about to. Because I am going to be sure that my son chooses wisely. I know that he has given his promise to you, - I can see it from his eyes -, although he has not actually said it to me. I notice a familiar bracelet in your hand, keep a good care of it, it is more valuable than you think." Thranduil kept short breaks while speaking.

On the stairs were rising steps behind me. I did not dare turn to look.

"Father, I told you that I should be picked up when they arrive." Legolas walked to his father.

I huffed out of relief and maybe rolled my eyes a bit.

"I saw Rilyad in the hallway with Tinwen and they told Lomíre is trapped in here with you, alone. I am now going to take her away of this interrogation. All stare at her like she is some kind of a wrongdoer, who has just been caught. Now look around you." Legolas scolded his father, in a quiet voice.

I looked around from the corner of my eye as much as I could and saw some of the elves stopped to follow what happened on the kings' podium. Thranduil waved his hand and all continued what ever they were doing.

"Nice to meet you at last, Lomíre of Rivendell. We have time to talk again many times. Now go, both of you." Thranduil said in conclusion.

"Come, follow me." Legolas said to me and went down the stairs.

My legs seemed almost to have lost all their power and my walking definitely looked staggering in eyes of the others. I followed him with great difficulty but Legolas' kept his fast pace to the opening in a cave wall which took to a long corridor. Before I walked into this corridor after him I glanced behind me, it looked as thou no one hasn't paid any attention to us. Legolas seemed agitated and I was sure I heard him mumble as he walked on. I had to occasionally take a few running steps to stay behind him, corridors went up and down, here and there, like a labyrinthine and they all seemed in my eyes almost identical. If I now have to find my way out, I would be totally lost.

Then we arrived to where he was leading us. There was an opening on the right to the circular lounge chamber. From the ceiling of this chamber hung a number of glowing lanterns and near the zenith was an opening where light flooded in. The chamber on the left side was a smaller aperture, in front it hung white cloth, decorated with silver thread, partially pulled aside. In the middle of the floor was a large mat on top of it laid a large pile of pillows in different sizes. On the right side were a few tables, with candles wax spills and some wax on the floor too. I followed the light beam line from the ceiling, which ended up in the left of the chamber on the top of a large table. There were several large thick candles on the table, crumpled papers and a box. A similar box that I have. At the edges of the chamber pillars soared high, very similar to a first huge chamber had been in. These pillars were also engraved with some words. Just at the far end, directly in front of me, in the shadows was a bookcase and next to it were a large divan and a floor standing candelabra. I stood still in the doorway of the chamber like there was a wall in front of me. Legolas sat down casually on the divan and looked at me.

"You had a quite reception. I would have been waiting you at the door if I would have guessed what is to come. I sent some guards to escort you, for the forest has been bristled with orcs and other creatures more than usual. I did not realize that the convoy would cause such a reaction on father. I asked them to pick me up as soon as you arrive." Legolas spoke partly to himself and partly to me.

Only after getting my eyes off the lanterns and the high ceiling of the chamber, I realized what he had said.

"We faced three orcs on the other side of the forest. They had captured a young boy, human I guess, we were able to slay the orcs and let the boy go. We did not hear anything special in the forest and if there was something, I seriously hope that they do not remember us, who rode with a convoy." I replied with a little fierce tone.

"I did not want to cause any trouble with the convoy and nothing stays in an orc mind for long. The convoy managed to be in the woods for a few days before your arrival there. So if there was something, they were probably already taken care off." Legolas said also a slightly irritated.

"It seems that you look after me too much sometimes. I do not watch over you either, though of course I am worried that something could happen to you too." I retort.

Frustration caused by the large chamber erupted now as an anger and just a thought of that I was told that Legolas had been killed, led to desperate feelings inside of me so that I fell to the floor on my knees crying.

"I do not know what I would do if something bad happen to you. As I do not know now what I should say to your father. His presence and his gaze are penetrating all-knowing way." I said weeping.

Legolas got up and came to me. He helped me up from the floor and and closed his arms around me.

"I will not leave you alone again with him like that. You will get used to him. Father is just like that at first and he is doing it on purpose. He is not always so steep, but on the podium he is the king, not Thranduil or it depends, of course, with whom he is dealing with." Legolas said and wiped the tears off my cheeks.

My jumble feelings made me then laugh uncontrollably. Legolas burst out laughing too. We fell on the floor cushions and laughed so that the cheeks were hurting. After laughter had passed, we were laying on top of the cushions side by side and stared at each other. He started to stroke my hair and I fell asleep.

I had a short dream in which I walked away from on the road, with me was very mixed entourage, I turn to look back and I saw myself standing behind myself with a smile. I woke up hearing music from the corridor. I did not see Legolas, but all the candles were lit and my saddlebags had been brought to the doorway. I immediately remembered my dirty clothes and I dug my bag for another outfit. I pulled out a dark green dress with a tight sleeves and hem ornamented with small embroidered silver thread. I peeked in to the smaller chamber, so that I could change my clothes. The chamber had a large bed and from inside of the wall rippled a small stream of water, which disappeared into the opening on the floor. Next to it was a bowl to which I took some water. I rinsed my face with cool water and looked for my comb made out of a large seashell and combed my hair. I took off my dirty travelling clothes and slip into the green dress. I also put on my others shoes. Just when I had gotten dirty clothes in a neat pile, Legolas called me from the doorway of the larger chamber.

"I'm here." I replied.

He came into the smaller chamber, pulled curtain to cover the doorway behind him, came close to me, took my hand and rolled me around under his arm. With a smile he grabbed me on my waist and kissed me. Then we heard voices from the corridor and urgently we entered from the small chamber to a larger one. Two elven men stepped into the doorway and another informed that food is served. Legolas said thanks and asked me again to follow him.

"It is better that you walk with me, at least for now, until you learn the corridors." He advised.

I started to follow him. We walked again through rambling corridors, until we reached a large hall, on the center of it was a huge carved wooden table. On it were dozens of candles. High ceiling hung similar magical lanterns like everywhere else. Thranduil sat on the head of the table and Legolas directed me to sit in the middle next to my brother. Tinwen sat on the other side. Legolas himself sat opposite me, next to Tinwen, even though his father, judging by the look in his eyes, waited Legolas to sit beside him. Others, ten or so, looked with an interesting glance to Legolas.

During meal beautiful music played, everybody chattered casually and a little bit before we finished our meal, Thranduil stood up and spoke.

"I want to again thank all of you that you are here and you who have made possible this wonderful dinner. We have two guests from Rivendell, one of which (Thranduil motioned Rilyad to rise) has found his heart chosen one from among us (he also motioned to the Tinwen to rise), and they have given their Pledge." Thranduil nodded toward brother and Tinwen and they sat down.

"And for the first time on our guest is also Rilyad's sister, Lomíre (she motioned me to stand up). Let us make their visit as if they were at home. Welcome!" He nodded to me, looking at me with his ice-blue eyes penetrating my eyes.

My first visit at Mirkwood was very interesting. Even though they gave me a chamber of my own next to Legolas, there was still a guard in the corridor. Whenever I left from my chamber with somebody, or especially if Legolas was with me, there were always one or two guards to go along. Luckily they had a quite nice library, so I could always go and read when I wanted to be alone. The guard stood outside of the library chamber. Tinwen showed me the caves and corridor. One could easily get lost there, such a huge place. Water made it larger all the time.

At night I often walked to the great chamber hall and just gazed at those lights and the moon light that fluttered in from the openings sparkling. I sat down and just felt the place around me. That particular time I had a book with me and I sat on a small bench. Suddenly I saw a pair of shoes over the edge of the book, one doesn't have to be a mage to regogize to whom they belong to. I closed the book slowly and stood up at the same time. Thranduil stood in front of me with a little smirk on his face. I nodded to him. From a moment I saw the same smirk in his face that also Legolas has.

"You are obviously amazed by this great chamber. I have seen you sitting here often. Walk with me awhile." He said to me.

Of course I did, what else could I have done.

"Legolas have told me a lot about you. He mentioned that you have inherit your mage skills from your father. He also told me that you are brave, sensitive but still strong minded." He started.

He pointed out few elves that were standing on the upper platform.

"You see those few elves over there; they are mages both of them. There are not many mages here, but you might like to have a word with them, if you want." He told me.

"I would really like that, it could be interesting." I answered.

"Mages are more rare than you think, that makes you a rare elf too Lomíre. Magic will vanish from this land. When the last elf leaves, all the last drops of the magic goes with that one." Thranduil said. I sighed.

"I truly hope that that ship will still wait for a long time." I stated.

"A lot will happen before the last ship sails." He answered and then walked away saying "We will meet again many times Lomíre of Rivendell."

I felt silly and didn't know what to do next. Legolas' father had a huge charisma. His presence almost shut down all of my thoughts. I would have believed that I could fly if he had said so. I shook my head and my thought went back to their own places, I continued walking straight back to my own chamber.

At one evening I peeked from my chamber to the corridor and saw the guard looking the other way. I concentrated hard and created a fine mist to the corridor. Water that flowed everywhere was useful, I smiled to myself. I tiptoed fast in the mist into Legolas' chamber. With my heart bounding I pulled the curtain carefully aside and sneaked in. I stood just beside the opening my back against the wall and hold my breath trying to hear if any steps echo from the corridor. I heard steps, they came closer. Did the guard saw me? Distressed I looked for a place to hide quickly, but there was none. I took a few steps and stood behind a partially wall mounted column and wished that I could be one with the wall. Somebody pulled the curtain aside and stepped in. Whoever it was was standing still. I squeezed my eyes tightly shut and tried to breathe as light as I could.


	19. Always watching

I heard nothing, it was all silent, so I decided to peek a little. I didn't have time to even open your eyes properly when I realized Legolas was standing in front of me. He pressed me against the wall tightly with his own body and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around him and after our lips detached from each other, we kept hugging and I devoured his scent.

We had been for three lunar cycle so close, but yet so far away from each other. This was almost more painful than an actual distance. Seeing another all the time, but cannot touch.

"I thought you already forgotten your mist. The mist could also get attention if begins to linger here more often, but we have seen those nights when mist has risen to the corridors. So it should not arouse anyone's attention." Legolas said.

We heard noices from the corridor.

"Prince Legolas?"

Voice belonged to a guard who talked behind the curtain and then he had already waved the curtain aside and looked in. Legolas turned fast his back on me and covered me behind him with his own body while leaning against the pillar.

"Yes?" Legolas replied to the guard.

"Mist rose to this corridor and I could swear that our guests has not left her room after she went there, now I don't see her in her chamber." The guard announced.

"You didn't, after all, examined her whole chamber I hope. And you do not examine it now, it would be very rude." Legolas said to the guard.

"I just looked inside from the doorway, but you know that your father ordered us to watch over of the two of you, which is indeed quite odd. What that poor girl had done so she got us to watch over her?" The guard spoke almost to himself and stepped back through the doorway back into the hallway.

I was about to laugh, but I couldn't, instead I smiled widely. Legolas did the same. He lifted me up in his arms, carrying me into the smaller chamber and put me down on the bed. I stayed there lying and looking at him. Legolas took a few steps further back and was leaning against the wall looking back at me. He nodded toward the ceiling opening from which the moon light flooded in. Hundreds of stars twinkled in the clear night sky. I watched that little piece of the sky, which was visible in the opening and Legolas stared at me.

"You are extremely beautiful. I could watch you lying in there forever. Do you see something familiar in the sky?" Legolas asked.

"Is that our star?" I replied.

"Yes, it is. After I came home from Rivendell when I had met you for the first time and felt my heart had made its choice, I lay in my bed at that night and watched the sky. I noticed there was a new bright star, our star. For many years I waited and watched that star often as I lay there. And now you're here." He whispered and came beside me.

We cuddled all night talking quietly. I stroked his blonde hair and watched his curved chin and drew on it with my finger. At dawn we fell asleep for a moment, when I woke up to a feeling that someone is staring at us. I didn't dare to open my eyes or move a muscle, because I knew without seeing who owns that pair of eyes. Legolas woke up and saw his father standing in the doorway of the small chamber. I kept my eyes closed, although it was certainly clear that I wasn't seeping. I was afraid that if I just look at Thranduil, he would pierce me with his glance. I held Legolas's hand under the duvet so hard that he groaned.

"The guard came to tell me that mist had risen to the corridor. I see the mist was there for a long time ago. Legolas, what does this mean? Your defiance against my will and it may have greater consequences than you think. I understand your situation, but you must take into consideration that I might also have given promises, albeit a little different. When Veryaran was here I promised to him that when Lomíre gets here, I will protect her honor as well as yours. I do not keep you separated only on my own decision." Thranduil spoke in a quiet but firm voice.

Legolas stood up, put on his shirt and walked to a larger chamber his father in his tow.

"Father, I think you should trust that I am never going to break my own or Lomíre's heart. I have not violated against your commandment; I just want to be close to her not just across the corridor. No one here did not see anything and does not know anything." Legolas replied.

"Alright, I trust you. But know also that rumors are running already, do not give them a larger wings than they already have. I understand you, I ask you to understand me as well." Thranduil said emphatically.

I heard steps and Legolas stood in the doorway again. Thranduil had left.

Legolas took off his shirt again and came back beside me. His warm chest pressed against my back and I felt hot breathing in my neck. Hand went along my side up and down, back and forth. It drew patterns on my thigh, lower abdomen, chest and neck. Then his hand wrapped around me and stayed put. I had to use all my willpower that I didn't turn around and violated in that instant the rule of our fathers. Legolas certainly noticed my accelerated breathing.

"I could not help it. My hand was just wandering." He said.

I turned halfway so that only our lips met.

"Excuse me, my mouth went on its own way." I replied, and we both burst out laughing uncontrollably.

The charge and nervousness of the situation ended our laughter soon. Legolas turned his upper body pushing me against the bed. He kissed my neck, ears and cheeks. After a while we were both struggling against a strong desire. I got up quickly, went to the basin and sprinkled cold water on my face. I felt a burning gaze on my back. I lifted my hair from the back to the front and turned to put my dress back on.

"You need more clothes." Legolas said.

"I have plenty, but the horse cannot carry too many, I have to include more suitable clothes for riding and of course, all the other travelling stuff." I listed.

At the next evening three elves came in to my chamber with few different kind of cloths. Three days later five new dresses had been brought to my chamber. One-night blue one which was decorated with a silver thread star, one gold-colored, one red and two with different shades of green, one of which was patterned silver thread leaf ornate garlands. In addition, two belts, two capes and two hair jewellery. I took off my own dress and put the green dress with leaf ornament on, I chose a silver belt and put hair jewellery in my hair. In the same time somebody was at the door opening knocking.

"Dear guest, you are invited to eat at the king's table tonight." The voice said from behind a curtain.

"Thank you, I will come right away." I replied.

I hurried quickly to Rilyad's and Tinwen's chamber to ask whether they too are coming to dine in the Thranduil's table. Brother looked at me from head to toe with an open mouth.

"You have been dressed beautifully. Where are you going to put it when the journey continues?" He asked.

"This is not even the only one ..." I said smiling.

"Perhaps my horse can carry a few extra clothes or then I'll just have to take a bigger bag." I continued, even though I knew how silly it would be to carry clothes all around.

"On the other hand I could always send them home or leave here to wait for my return. Tinwen came to me with her radiating beauty and grabbed my hand.

"Come on, let's go in advance." She looked at me significantly.

We started to walk fast towards the dining room.

"I've been waiting to talk to you for a while in peace, but I have not had a chance. Let's go for a walk out side after dinner. Is that okay?" Tinwen asked whispering.

"Of course. You should have come to me or just come to pick me up earlier. I am quite often on my own in my chamber." I told her.

I was really keen to know what she wanted to talk with me about.

There was the same arrangement in the dinner table as always and Legolas refused once again to sit next to his father and came to sit opposite me beside Tinwen. Thranduil leaned back in his chair eyeing us under his brows very carefully. We didn't care about him doing so that much, but laughed and chatted freely with everybody around him. Dinner lasted longer than usual. I rarely even ate here at the big table. Often the food was brought to me to Legolas' chamber or I was eating at the same places as everyone else. I had finished my meal and got up from the table and so did Tinwen. I nodded with a smile to Rilyad and Legolas, they watched us with inquiring look on their faces. Usually, after these dinners Legolas accompanied me to my chamber or we went to chat in his chamber, but tonight that didn't happen. I nodded closing my eyes in the direction of Thranduil and he nodded back to me.

We walked quickly toward the bridges and upper doors. I could hardly wait to feel the gentle wind on my face. We didn't go out to the woods, but a secluded courtyard which was a little further back on the west side of the Elven caves. All around grew apple, pear and fig trees and in little further away were located major crops and berry bushes. We sat on the bench under an apple tree in the starlight. Tinwen began whispering to me and took my hand in hers.

"I have a secret for you. No one knows it yet." She led my hand on her stomach.

"New life is in me. I feel how strong and powerful it is, although it is still very small." Tinwen said.

Tears of happiness rose to my eyes blurring my vision.

"What a wonderful secret! Doesn't Rilyad really know?" I exclaimed and then looked around but fortunately there were no one nearby.

"No, no one else know. I do not know how to tell. Rilyad sure is going to be delighted by the news, but I am not so sure that he waited for this to happen just yet. Neither did I, but I'm still so happy." Tinwen whispered.

"I won't tell him anything. I'm so excited for you" I replied with a smile.

"Have you heard what has been whispered about Legolas?" Tinwen asked while looking around.

"No, I have not. I spend maybe too much time reading and only with a few friends sometimes. Mages are my latest acquaintances, but they did not speak anything about Legolas. Besides with them I have so much else to talk about and to learn from them. What have you heard exactly then?" I said confused.

"Quite many elf woman has their eye on Legolas. I do not know if you've noticed how long glances he gets after him. And he rarely gets to be left alone when he's outside of his chambers on his own. Gossips tell the idea that you are perhaps more than just a guest to Legolas." Tinwen said.

I had not noticed anything what Tinwen just told, but on the other hand I was not with Legolas all the time. Although when I was with him, we were followed by a guard or two. What was quite frustrating, but still I understood Thranduil's command. So I was not exactly paying attention to the others.

"I do not go so much in other places here with Legolas, that I would have noticed or heard anything like that." I replied to Tinwen.

"True, but yes, even then you are viewed. However, I believe that the majority thinks that Legolas is only polite to his guests. Maybe that is just how it supposed to be, because that is the impact what guards give, even though I think you know why the guards are following you." Tinwen smiled.

"You will never know how hard it is. We will have to wait still for who knows how long." I sighed, glanced around and noticed that beside the cave opening were two elves who watched us and then began to talk to each other.

Behind them appeared two guards and those who were standing in the doorway turned to go inside. At the same time Legolas appeared from behind of the guards. The guards pointed us. Legolas walked up to us and Tinwen stood up.

"I think I'll go back inside to our chamber, Rilyad is probably already waiting for me. You may have things to talk about with Legolas." Tinwen whispered at the same time raising a finger in front of her lips.

Then she twinkled an eye to me and walked toward the doorway. I stood up and Legolas took a few bigger leap to me. He grabbed me by my waist and whirled around.

"That dress looks good on you, though I almost like you most in your armored travelling clothes, you are always beautiful. Let's go." He said and took me by the hand.

Another guard at the doorway begun to walk in our direction and the other stayed in the doorway. Legolas took me to fruit tree garden and down the hill. I took hold of my hem and then we ran. We hid behind a bush and Legolas pulled me into his arms, laying me to the grass. I was tempted to laugh and had to do everything that I wouldn't burst in to laughter. Legolas seemed to struggle with the same thing. The guard stopped very close to the scrub where we were hiding. Legolas turned to look at me, put his hand behind my neck and kissed. The presence of a guard was nerve tingling and exciting, we smiled our lips still touching each other. Then the guard coughed. We saw another guard coming.

"I lost them." The first one said.

"Hurry, we have to find them fast." The other replied.

"What would happen if they find us?" I asked really quietly.

"I do not know exactly, let's hope they won't find us." He smiled.


	20. From warmth to cold

Legolas wiped my hair off from my face and looked at me in the moonlight. I stroked his forehead and cheek.

"My heart is happy with you, I never want to give up this feeling." I spoke quietly.

"You do not have to, because my heart is with you wherever you go before our hearts will eventually be completely as one." Legolas answered quietly.

"I would not like to let you go from my side. I watched you for a long time tonight over dinner and I often sat in the upper walkways watching you sit down there reading. There is something so peaceful and still wise and mysterious activity in your being." He continued whispering.

"Why haven't I never noticed you were present?" I wondered out loud.

"On the other hand I can understand that, because I concentrate on my books." I said rolling my head.

"Have you heard rumors about us? Some think that I am not just a guests." I asked Legolas in a quiet voice.

"I have been even asked directly, but I have never responded to any of those inquiries. I do not really care what others think, or think they know. As long as I do not respond to any queries, all that remains rhetoric. They have always rumored about so many things and connected me to others as well, especially when I have been polite to someone. So I am not too worried." Legolas replied in a whisper with a little mischievous smile.

"Besides I am tired to even care what they say. So many of them would like to give their heart to me without realizing that their hearts voice does not shout after me. My position interest them and it is very frustrating." He said with a tighten voice and continued with an easier voice:

"This was fun. We should do this more often. Just like in Rivendell where we are almost free and where nobody cares about rumors."

We rose slowly from behind the bush shaking our clothes. Legolas took my hand in his defiant way and we walked past the guard back to the door as if nothing special had happened. We straighten our clothes and our hair when we got the doorway. Legolas handed me his arm and I put my hand over it. We walked to our chambers talking about upcoming festivities of the Star Light. At the doorway of my chamber Legolas whispered softly in my ear:

"I want you next to me. I am waiting the mist."

With striking an eye to me he bowed to me and disappeared into his own chamber. And the mist came...

Thranduil silenced the rumors quite effectively by telling everyone that I was a special guest and still very young, and learning to be a mage. After that announcement I still saw how many looked after us and how women looked after Legolas. He was definitely their favorite.

My first visit to Mirkwood lasted ten lunar cycles. Even though the guards tried their best, we managed to cheat them many times. However, we didn't hear another word from Thranduil. He had said it all at the first time. Fortunately so, because I didn't want to hear those words again any stricter.

Shortly before I left Tinwen came to me happy. She had finally told Rilyad the big news and he wasn't at all regret, on the contrary. I was so happy for them. I was going to be an aunt.

 **Back to Lórien**

I didn't want to travel directly to home. I decided to head to the Lórien and learn a little more from the mage with who I befriended with. I got a convoy from Mirkwood with me, who were also on their way to Lórien. They went to take some letters and the other mage from Mirkwood that I had met earlier also traveled with us. We had to ride past Dol Guldur, too close in my opinion. We didn't come across any orcs or other creatures. We had also a number of soldiers with us, so maybe they thrust out possibly approaching orcs.

My teacher was glad to see me, we can continue where we had left off last time. Mindir was also in Lórien and he was very happy to see me. He came running up to me and lifted me high into the air. Mindir was much longer than I and remarkably broad-shouldered to be an elf. I teased him about it by saying that I think he has some Beorning blood running in his veins. Mindir often inspired to play the great bear, when I called him Beorning. He growled and took me down to the ground, he was biting and sniffing, I pretended dead. We both laugh.

"And so he takes the maiden up in the air as a Beorning. Saving this from the horrible orcs." I laughed.

Mindir growled, he lifted me into his arms and ran off into the woods. Growling laughter ended when he slowed down his speed. I hung around his neck trying to stay on board. Mindir lifted up his hand underneath me and pressed me against his chest.

"You know that I would rescue you from anything. Your hair has a flower fragrant and your eyes twinkle when you laugh. No power in the world cannot take you into so dark that I could not come to rescue you." He gasped.

I was feeling very safe in his lap and I didn't struggle myself off as usual. Something in my chest felt warm towards him and I got scared.

"Run again, let's go back." I exhorted him.

"Carry me up to the flet like a bird to it's nest." I said.

And so Mindir ran. He laid me down on the bench to stand, and I didn't let my hands down from his neck and I kissed him on the forehead. That may not have been so wise as I gave him just a hope in vain, but I was totally controlled by my feelings. This time I spent much more of my time with Mindir than before. My teacher was not all that happy about my actions but didn't say anything about it to me. I sat and learn spells anyway with him.

We made a short trip to the edge of the Fangorn Forest, where I had wanted to go. Forest rose like a wall and air blowing from it smelled old and heavy. We landed from the back of our horses to walk a little bit closer. Mindir hesitated and I didn't have a great desire to go into the woods either. We entered however to the extent of the forest side that we were able to say we visited there. Only after a few steps the light was dim. Yavanna's Ents had long ago fallen asleep, still the forest seemed threatening. Nothing has moved here for a very long time. Trees creaked with the wind swaying canopy and few leaves fell down to the ground. We turned back and I heard how something whispered to me from the forest. Thought came into my mind about Rilyad's trips to old forest of Eriador, where he said the trees speak. Maybe it was not just all nonsense as I previously believed. Well, I didn't still quite believe it yet, but now I wasn't so sure of their speechlessness either. I got quickly very close with Mindir, a little warmth in my heart towards him was still quite different than the burning that I felt for Legolas.

Legolas wrote to me and I to him. We had time to see each other just once during my visit in Lórien, even though I stayed there for almost an entire year. Longing was overwhelming at some nights, but I knew Legolas had important things to do at home. Thranduil had put Legolas to learn more fighting skills and train new soldiers. Fortunately, I also kept busy with my magic skills training. I had time to briefly see the Lady Galadriel. One night the Lady arrived to join us. I sat on the top flet when I heard fair singing and music. The Lady sat in the square with the others and listened to music. A lot of elves were gathered there, so I decided I go too. They began to tell stories as well as sing just like in Rivendell, then I missed home. I looked furtively of mistress' beauty and ethereal essence. She greeted looking at me and nodding slightly diagonally. I nodded back, closing my eyes and by taking my hand to my chest.

In the evening I sat at the top flet watching the cold silver moon rise into the sky. Moon shine got stars to shine even more brightly. Suddenly I felt cold, like the stabbing wind, the one that blows in Caradhras, it swept through me. In the morning I walked to the edge of the forest to watch the sun rise. Feeling cold bothered me all night and into the next day, even though the sun was shining warmly. I couldn't concentrate on teaching and I managed to cast a spell poorly. My teacher looked at me for a long time and finally asked what was wrong.

"I do not have nothing to worry about, I just feel so cold, which is yes a little bit unusual. The feeling of cold came during the night and dug into me." I replied.

"Are you absolutely sure. Elves rarely feel cold for no reason. Cold in general ... umm ... so ... but you ... no no." He mumbled at the end and it sounded like as he had been discussing with someone.

"Yes, I'm quite sure. I looked at the moon and it was so cold and clear blue. What else you were gonna say?" I asked raising a little of my brow.

"No, nothing, I was just ... remembering. I tried to remember what could make such a feeling, but it can not be it." He laughed.

"We continue tomorrow morning when the sun rises, try to warm up, you cannot learn anything when feeling so cold." He added and then he left.

But the cold didn't left me. It penetrated deep inside of me and made me shiver. I tried to put more clothes on, it was no use. After few days the cold eased up just a little and changed it's form. I felt that the cold snuggled around my chest and back, while the other parts of me turned chilly inside and out. I knew that this wasn't normal for the elves. We couldn't get sick like humans did, this was something else? A strange feeling came over me in my mind too and it made me think of the Gray Havens and the trip to the West. I was literally confused and my mage friend wouldn't tell me his thoughts. He just said it wasn't possible, so he'll be better not to say a thing. The answer came to me me soon.

Several days later Belen came running up to me and held out a letter that had just came. I thanked my cousin and I wondered her rush.

"The soldier who gave me the letter told me to deliver it to you immediately. I told him that I am your cousin and I knew where you are. He did not hesitate to give the letter to me and then I ran. The soldier said that he will wait." Belen told me with a little wonder in her voice.

"Who writes to you? The paper is very beautiful." I looked at the letter and I expected to see on it the familiar star and the letter L, but instead there was my full name.

"Wait a while Belen." I said and turned my back to her. I opened the letter slowly.

 _"Lomíre,_

 _I hope my letter will reach you soon. I got permission to use this paper, because I knew you would open it for sure as soon as you receive it. You must return immediately back home by the most direct route. I do not know how I could write this but **L** is seriously injured by an orc arrow while he was rehearsing soldiers close to the Trollshaws. Elrond is taking care of him but the situation looks bad. Come quickly._

 _Rilyad "_

I fell down on my knees with tears flooding from my eyes and I couldn't think anything for a moment. The letter fell from my hand to the ground and Belen picked it up.

"What did it say? Lomíre? Can I read it?" She asked.

I couldn't speak, just nodded. Belen read the letter quickly and realized that someone close to me was badly hurt. She helped me up and said that she would help me immediately to pack up my things for the journey. Belen packed my bags and helped me on my travelling clothes. Annor saddled my horse. I hugged them both and asked them to give my greetings to my teacher and others. The soldier had clearly been waiting for me. I climbed with great difficulty on to my horse's back and at the same time I realized how long the journey from here to Imladris would take.


	21. Thread of life

I had four Imladris soldiers around me. We rode directly to Rivendell gorge and walked our horses through the narrow gorge up and down. The cold grew inside of me. It slashed like a knife and I realized soon what the cold was due. My hearts chosen one was between life and death and pulling me along. Cold didn't fled from me during the entire journey. At times it made my lips blue and shook my hands. I was afraid more than ever and I didn't care about anything what was happening around me. One soldier told me to eat and drink even a little. I looked awful. I wondered is this what happens to every elf when their most beloved one got hurt or injured, or how bad they feel if their loved one dies. Was this the reason why Thranduil was so cold?

Finally, we arrived to Rivendell. For the first time returning to home didn't get my heart began to beat from happiness.

When I got to the stables I almost fell off from the back of the horse to the ground on my feet. Rilyad came running up to me and asked the soldiers to take care of the horse. They agreed. Rilyad promised them a favor. He led me inside and told me to drink some hot infusion. I didn't want to sit at home, but to go directly to Legolas. Tinwen came to me and helped me first undress my dirty travelling clothes and combed my hair. I put on a dark blue dress which she got out from my saddlebag, the one with the star on the chest. All tidied up I headed to Legolas, Rilyad walking in front and me with Tinwen behind him, my head hang down I was numb. Tears were running from my eyes and I found it difficult to play the role to those who came across us, that nothing was wrong. Inside of me the cold tried to come out as a scream of desperation and I restrained myself with difficulty. Eventually we came to the Healing house. Rilyad opened the door and went in first to the entry room and straight in from another door. There was one elf inside who left to the corridor when we entered the room. "I've been here a lot. Legolas keeps asking his star, while he have been conscious." Brother said. Legolas lay on his back in a beautifully decorated bed eyes closed. Blanket was pulled on him and only his head was visible from under it. I walked over to the bed and sat on the edge.  
I bent down to whisper in his ear that I am here now. I dug his hand under the blanket and it felt cold, colder than mine. I held his hand in mine and I talked to him at the same time. Rilyad and Tinwen exited into the hallway.

"Don't go, I cannot be here without you, I feel the cold too. I will wait for you, as long as you stay with me. I'll do anything." Tears ran down from my eyes and I could no longer hold back, but sobbed loudly.

Then I felt how Legolas squeezed my hand a little. I pressed a kiss on his lips and forehead. I stroked his hair and whispered the same request to Varda that she won't call this elf to the sky as a stardom. I sat beside Legolas late into the night. Elrond came to the room to brush the medicine into the wound, Legolas not even shivered the contact to the wound. The wound was almost in the same place than the old scar. Wound was huge and all black.

I sat quietly on the windowsill staring into nothingness. I didn't see anything even though my eyes were open, I didn't feel anything, even when my brother stroked my head. I didn't hear when I was talked to and I awakened from the emptiness only by short moments at the time. I shivered. Legolas' forehead was cool, far from the warmth with which he usually exuded. Sometimes I went next to him heating him with my own body, which was cold inside but still warmer outside than his. I asked him what he sees or hears. I asked him to remain in Middle-earth, I told the course of days and what kind of weather it was. I told tales to him and sung to him.

Time passed. Occasionally somebody came to sought me out, but I walked without seeing anything. Then I figured to go to the library, I thought that reading could help me out of my pain. I picked up one book to my hand, sat in a chair and remembered a moment years earlier when Legolas saw me here with Mindir. Persevering I opened the book. I began to read and quickly I fell into the story.

I woke up when I realized that I was stared at. Rilyad stood in the doorway and looked at me.

"I've been standing here for quite some time; I did not want to disturb you immediately. I noticed that you've finally gotten your thoughts elsewhere." Brother came to me and took my hand in his. I noticed the water had risen into his eyes.

"Has something happened? Tell right away." I asked.

"Cannot you see it yourself?" Rilyad asked me.

"Your hand." He said.

I looked at my hand and I didn't notice anything special. Brother grabbed my wrist and lifted my hand to my cheek. My hands were no longer cold. Brother began to smile. I left with a happy tears running down my cheeks. I stopped in the open doorway and looked inside. Legolas still lying there, but eyes open. Slowly he turned his face towards me. Elrond came to me.

"Legolas is still very weak, even though we have won the darkness." He said.

I thanked Elrond and went peacefully beside Legolas.

"You came back. Thank you Varda."

Legolas didn't say anything, but smiling he took my hand. I bent down to press a kiss on his forehead and it too was now warm. Life began to return into him.  
After Legolas' awakening a large convoy arrived to Imladris. They came to pick Legolas home to recover. I spent last night resting by his side. Legolas began to talk quietly.

"I heard everything you said, I was like a prisoner in my own body. I felt cold inside and I heard the calling. You kept me here." He said squeezing my hand in his.

"I could never live without you, if you leave I'll go too." I said squeezing his hand and kissed him.

The moon was shining through the window and the stars flicker.

"Look our star twinkle tonight so brightly." Legolas said and I turned toward the window.

"It twinkle strong." I replied with a smile.

"I'm leaving in the morning with the convoy to home, you knew that for sure. Come to Mirkwood. I believe that father is forbidding me to go outdoors for a long time." Legolas said.

"Of course I will come." I said and kissed him tenderly.

The rest of the night we rest close to each other whispering.

 **I became an aunt**

In the morning Rilyad left with the convoy to escort Legolas to Mirkwood. His recovery would be a slow process. Tinwen grieved Rilyad's departure, because she would be alone for the first time after giving the vows. With her beautiful round belly, she looked very miserable. I decided to cheer her up a little by digging up some fine fabrics, which we could sew clothes for the baby. Birth was still a moment away, so Rilyad would have time to return to Rivendell before that.

It was difficult to cheer her up when my own mind was still a wistful and a bit cold. Fortunately, the worst was behind us and they assured me that Legolas will be alright. It eased my mind. Tinwen also understood this even though she never said it out loud. I sensed from her that she too wanted to cheer me up and I her. A two weeks later I said to her that could we just go to the pavilion and cry a little together. The proposal made Tinwen laugh and cry at the same time, I also began to laugh and cry at the same time. In the end, we could not leave to the pavilion but we stayed for inside and cried together against each other's shoulders. Mother came to see why we cry so anxiously.

"Longing" we responded in unison.

Mother understood our pain and hugged us both warmly. I spent the whole time of Rilyad's absence near Tinwen. We sewed little clothes for the baby from the beautiful white fabric.

Rilyad returned home after one lunar cycle, just in time to see his daughter's birth. Elerína was born at night under the glowing stars and got on her name from that. Crowned by the stars. The baby girl was so beautiful and her blue-gray eyes shone the wisdom of the Eldar. Dark hair and pearly skin, how can so little be something so fabled and downy. The whole family fell in love with her and I saw in the eyes of my father something that was not a worry or sadness for the first time in a long time. He kept her in his arms smiling or rocking her in a ceiling hanging cradle. Rilyad watched our father with amazed feelings as did I.

A few nights after the birth of Elerína Rilyad pulled me aside to tell me about his visit to Mirkwood. During the journey there Legolas had lost consciousness on many occasions and they had to travel fast. Elrond had equipped the entourage with medication and of course one skillful elf who knew how to use those. Thranduil had gathered another large convoy to meet them in half way himself included. Legolas were in poor condition, but alive. Healers had taken him to the big white chamber where immediately a large number of elves came to see him. They were driven out and asked to come to the great throne cavern. The hall was filled immediately as everyone wanted to know what had happened. Sure, Thranduil had been aware of this for some time but managed to keep it secret. The soldiers that Legolas had been rehearsing had returned for a long time ago and told something of the events. Letter from Elrond explained the situation of Legolas in more detail. The elves in the hall were completely quiet and they were waiting Thranduil to speak. He gave a He briefly explained of what had happened and what was the condition of Legolas. Brother had left home the next day so he couldn't tell me more. Legolas was conscious and had talked to Rilyad before departure and that was a good sign. "Tell your sister that she can't go over Bruinen. I write to her as soon as I can." Legolas had said and fallen asleep.

In the Rhudaur there were a large group of elves with Legolas, otherwise events could have turn out completely different. I was sure that Thranduil knew where he had sent him, he must have known. After all, it was not that long ago when the tower of Amon Sûl was destroyed and the Witch King of Angmar attacked Arnor. At the same time movement in the south close to Mordor had a devastating consequences. The scariest thing was the disappearance of the Palantir and fire of Osgiliaht. The war was on in the south and there were destruction everywhere. Many elves left slowly towards the Grey Havens, I tried to understand this departure. Did they no longer want to save this land?


	22. Thunderstorm

I could not leave home for a long time, even though my heart cried out to get beside Legolas. Elerína soon began to grow thick dark hair, which only highlighted the silvery sheen in her blue eyes. True to her name she loved the shining stars. Moonlight got her eyes shine like a couple of stars. She's a darling girl.

"Elerína will get a lot of attention when she grows up." I said to Tinwen and Rilyad winking my eye.

Mindir arrived to Rivendell a few months after the birth of Elerína. He ran up to me and threw himself down on his knees when he found me from the library.

"I'm sorry I did not come earlier. Are you okay? I was let to understand that something bad has happened to you. You left so quickly from Lorien." Mindir asked.

I didn't know what to say.

"The situation in the Trollshaws was becoming difficult and I had to come back home. And I have now become an aunt to sweet little girl. I wanted to be here when she's born." I said, and I tried to avoid the out coming tears.

Mindir noticed my eyes sparkling, he came next to me and pressed me against his chest. I press myself against him and cried quietly. Mindir didn't ask anything. We stood there quietly for a long time. Mindir had the scent of the forest and a fresh rain in his clothes. He was so tall that he could rest his chin on top of my head. Then Mindir took me by my hand and said to me:

"Come on, let's get out of here."

I followed him out holding his hand. We got glances after us, some of them smiled, others looked us wondering. We walked to the stables, where Mindir's horse was still in a saddle on it's back. It stood there boldly and dark brown hair was shining after rain. Horse snort a little while Mindir rose on his back pulling me behind him.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"You'll see, not far, but I want to show you something." He said.

We rode to the top of a high hill near the Bruinen ford. In front of us opened view over the Trollshaws. I saw fire lights and smoke was rising from many spots. Down in the ford stood a guard of ten elves and with them was a man dressed in a gray robe with a large walking stick in his hand. I recognized him as a wizard but didn't mentioned anything about that. Suddenly we saw a group of soldiers riding hastily over the ford followed by a few orcs riding large wargs. The warg-riders stopped before the river, the wargs growled and orcs were shouting something on their language. Suddenly the horse crumpled to the ground below us neighing loudly and at the same time an arrow hurtled past me. I realized that we were shot at from the other side of the river. I believed foolishly that those orcs wouldn't see us, but obviously we were not out of sight enough. I pressed myself down to the ground and heard how waters of the Bruinen began to seethe. A few more arrows flew past us. For a moment I didn't hear Mindir saying anything. When at last I dared to sit up I saw two arrows had hit to the horse and the at the same time I saw Mindir lying on top of his horse arrow sticking in his leg. He groaned when moving himself to sit. His face had lost all of its color and blood dripped out from the wound where the huge thick arrow was. I quickly tore a piece of cloth from the hem of my cloak and tried to block the bleeding.

Mindir roared loudly, so loud that the soldiers who were down in the river bank turned to look. The water of Bruinen uproar so loud that the orcs with wargs couldn't go or even see over it. Grey cloaked man shouted something to the soldiers and a few begun to climb towards us. They climbed rapidly up a steep slope grasping to the small trees and grass on the way.

"Lim! Tog lobor! Harn e thu!" (Fast, get a horse! Seriously injured). The first soldier who got up to us shouted, when he saw the arrow sticking in Mindir's thigh.

One of the soldiers below started running towards the horses which were slightly further away. Soon I heard a horse coming up the trail. Everything happened very quickly. I was terrified the whole situation and just stood there in total shock and watched how the soldiers broke the arrow and raised almost unconscious Mindir on the horse. Bruinen roaring in the background and the dark clouds gathering in the sky did not bring any relief to the situation. Soon the sky torn apart and it began to rain heavily. Suddenly lightning struck a nearby tree and the tree fell onto the path with a crash. Soldier who had left to take Mindir down from the hill managed barely to dodge it. Remained high stub broke out in blazing fire. Thunder rumbled menacingly and intense rain had soaked my clothes through to the bottom layers. Lightning began to flash and thunder rumbled deafening. We stood with the soldiers on top of a high hill without any kind of shelter.

The clouds were forming a vortex above us and soon came down a large vortex, which began to throw orcs around. Suddenly one orc flew right next to me and even though its legs were broken, it grabbed the wet and muddy hem of my cloak with a bloody hand starting to pull me toward it. Terrified I tried to pull my cloak out of it grip while the muddy wet ground slide beneath my feet. I began to scream. The soldier standing next to me noticed the situation, but before he could do anything the sky flashed a lightning, hitting directly to the orcs chest, so that the blood flew straight into my face and clothing. I was covered in mud, blood and I was soaking wet. Still terrified I ran down the hill looking further away where the horse that carried Mindir were. Again lightning struck in front of me and got the horse under Mindir frightened that it went a gallop and the soldier couldn't help but try to hold them both on. Soon they had lost behind the bend. Water was pouring on my face making my moving forward difficult. I tasted an orc blood in my mouth and it got my tongue feel like it would grow hair in it. Sour and almost black blood was thick syrupy goo, that not even the pouring rainwater couldn't properly dissolve off. I tried to spit the blood out from my mouth when I tripped and fell. The soldier who came after me lifted me up trying to calm my mind. He grabbed my arm and started to lead me purposefully down the path at the same time taking out a small canvas cloth and handed it to me, cloth was also wet, but at least it was clean. I thanked and blot my face with it.

As we came down from the hill the rain stopped and the sun begun to shine behind the clouds. Air calmed down almost as quickly as it had started to storm. The man in the grey robe stood there below of the hill pursing up his lips and squinting his eyes. Soldier bowed to him quickly and we continued our journey down the path. Soldier escorted me all the way to my home. I climbed the stairs up in a confused state of mind and wondered whether Mindir was taking care of and would he be alright again.

I rushed to wash myself out of all debris. Mother came to me looking scared.

"What happened to you?" She asked.

I told everything to her quickly and started to cry falling on the floor. Mother landed next to me putting her arm comforting around my shoulders without saying a word. I hugged her for a long time.

"Let's go to get you a dry clothes on. You will surely want to go and have a look whether Mindir is already in the House of Healing." She whispered.

She helped me up and walked with me to get me dry clothes. Mother helped dirty, wet clothes off me and to put dry clothes on.

"Thank you." I said in a trembling voice. I noticed that I felt a little cold.

I left half running toward the House of Healing. Soon an elf walked by me carrying wet clothes and I guessed Mindir have reached here. One room door was open, I peeked in and saw Elrond was bending over the bed. Mindir was lying on the bed very pale and his eyes closed. Elrond held both of his hands on top of Mindir's chest and hummed something, which I could not hear clearly. I decided to wait outside, even though my mind was already asking questions about Mindir's condition. The sat down to the divan next to me and fell asleep. I woke up from my dream as I heard a loud bang. I looked around startled and thought has it begun to thunder again, but the sound was caused by candelabra, which had fallen on the floor next to me. I thought that I may have tipped it over in my dreams by kicking it.

When Elrond finally came out of the room, I asked can I go in and he nodded to me and stated that Mindir was in very poor condition. At the same time I began to understand the extreme danger of orc weapons and how dangerous they are to the elves. I sank as I thought of Legolas and how was he doing. At the same time I looked Mindir now lying in bed and all the memories of Legolas lying on the same bed burst to my mind. My legs failed under me again and dribble on the floor crying. Longing pressing my chest it felt like a cold stone would be placed on top of it. I felt cold.

Mindir recovered slowly and I went sitting by his side every day reading a book out loud. Mindir's father, Lhinnor, had also come to Rivendell with Mindir's sister. I was of course met Thennil before this, however, she felt very strange and downright cold towards me. I felt that she somehow blamed me for what had happened. Father spent a lot of time with Lhinnor library and horseback riding. They were old friends and I knew that Lhinnor also have some kind of mage abilities.

One evening father called me to him. I had just come back from Mindir's side and I couldn't guess where the conversation could lead to.

Father sat on a high chair in the dining-room table Lhinnor next to him.

"We have discussed a little bit." Father began. "You spend a lot of time next to Mindir and anyway you've been with him a lot. We would like to finally hear about the seriousness of your situation. Although Mindir is now very sick, we know he will recover from the hit. He certainly expect to see you next to him when he woke up." Father continued.

"He has told me a lot about you and I feel that he is ready for just about anything to win your heart for himself. I have heard that you have another, who is also seeking your heart. I didn't want to talk to you earlier, even when we met in Lorien. Thennil seems to be a little mad at you for the attention of her brother and the fact that you still have not exchanged your promises." Lhinnor spoke to me in a very soothing voice.

I could feel my heart beating hard and there wasn't any good answer crossing my mind. I just wanted to run away from the scene. Father still had not given up, but still kept up the hope of the situation could have changed. Sure he had to know that my heart has already found its pair. Why does he let others believe otherwise?

"Yes, we're good friends with Mindir and I enjoy his company. He is friendly and I have a nice time with him. Why should we give a promise, even though we may not be meant for each other." I replied emphatically. "I wish him more than happiness, but I cannot give my promise ... because ..."

Just then Rilyad entered the room and informed that I was urgently needed elsewhere.

"I'm sorry, I have to go." I said to father and Lhinnor already turning to leave.

"We are discussing the matter even more appropriate time." Father said after me.

I couldn't be more grateful Rilyad's perfect timing. Brother had heard the conversation and figured out right away that I should be helped out the situation. He came to tell me that there was a message on my desk.

I walked to my room door hoping and already at the door I peeked in if I would recognize the paper on the table. There was nothing on the table, it was just the way I left it last time. Instead my mother sat in a chair near the fireplace. I loved how the soot was slightly blackened its top edge and how on top of the hot coals were dried fragrant herbs. Their scent was captivating, I opened a small box from the mantlepiece and picked up some cure resin to my hand to put it on top of the hot coals. As I was crouching down close to the coals my mother spoke to me.

"Did you see how big birds flew over us several times at night. I sat outside for a long time looking at them and at the same time I was listening to what your father discussed with Lhinnor inside. They might not have noticed me, but I heard it all. Don't worry, dear child. I will not give your father to impose your life. I believe that Mindir will soon be well again and I think his father will take him back to Lorien. I will discuss the matter a little bit with Elrond." Mother said.

"Emel, nin cared thel nin, nin cardeith taug. Ti ava tortha nin." (Mother I will make my own decisions, I am strong. They cannot tell me what to do.) I said to mother, throwing the last pitch crumbs from my hand onto hot coals.

Mother rose from her chair and stroked my cheek as she passed. "Thand iell im gar." (Strong girl I have)

Mindir lingered for a long time in a dream borderlands. There were days when he was already awake and sat on the bed, then he could again be strongly in a sleep next moment. Moment by moment and day by day he

strengthened and soon we were laughing and sat side by side on the edge of the bed. I helped him take the first steps after a long rest and after a few nights he already walked cautiously up to me to the library.

Soon he had to leave with his father and sister towards Lorien. I heard how they spoke about it, Mindir didn't want to leave. I watched their departure from the windowsill and Mindir looked at me. I felt a warm wave inside of me and I saw longing in his gaze. A tear rolled down to my cheek, as I was thinking that I could never be what Mindir wanted the most me to be. And there wasn't anyone who could tell him that.

My letters traveled to Mirkwood whenever someone was going there. At first I didn't get any answer for a long time and it didn't eased my feelings at all. After almost a year had passed since the departure of Legolas, I finally got an answer.


	23. The light of a life and a memory

_"My star,_

 _how have I longed and dreamed of you to be by my side. I remember you were by my side in Imladris, but I do not know when I have returned home. I was told that the journey here was hard and it wasn't the best time to do it. It was about to take my life in the end. I read all your letters. Soon we are back together again, remember that we watch the same star every night. Then you are always in my thoughts and by my side, even if there were half the world between us._

 _The wound is still painful and I cannot leave here for a long time. Father would hardly even let me. He has regretted his decision to send me so far with the young soldiers. I have tried to convince him that sometimes he has to trust that I can make my decisions. Perhaps he fears the worst to happen to me. Who would not fear it as a parent. My father is truly very lonely. Now I intend to spend some time with him. I think that there is only one reason for his dejection. Mother._

 _Hopefully cold has departed from you, because inside of me the fire of life is burning again._

 _L_ _ô_

 _Congratulate your brother and Tinwen for me."_

After reading the letter, I felt the heat returned inside me in definitely. Furthermore, Legolas mentioned his mother again. I felt pain in my heart and the cold behalf of Thranduil. I think that I could feel a bit of that pain he must have feel all the time. He is definitely the strongest elf that I know and that willpower of his gave me chills.

Elerína turned two and I packed my bags to take a journey towards Mirkwood. Tinwen parents had come here from Mirkwood, so I left with the same convoy they have came with.

This time I enjoyed the company of the convoy, even though travelling was slower in a bigger group, it didn't matter at all. We stopped frequently to eat and they always prepared a delicious meal. We rested in large tents and sang songs. To my surprise, we didn't encounter anybody during the entire journey, the orcs also remained out of our way, which raised my spirits even further.

When we get to the halls we were greeted by several elves. Doors opened as soon as we had ridden to the yard and they came to pick up my horse to take it to the stable halls. My bags, I had more of them this time, was carried after me into the same chamber where I last spent my time in. I would not had have the patience to wait any longer to see Legolas, but I thought that I have to freshen up after the journey. So I combed my hair and just as I got on a clean dress, I heard running steps from the corridor. Legolas appeared in the doorway, stopped, and then rushed up to me laughing.

"You're finally here." He grabbed my bags and carried them into his own chamber.

"Let them say what they want but for now on I want you next to me." He said. And at the same time ordered the guards not let anyone to this corridor.

I walked behind him into his chamber and sat on top of the cushions in the middle of the floor. Bright sunlight flooded in from the roof opening and hit the cushion stack. I lay down so that the rays of the sun warmed my face. I closed my eyes and listened to how Legolas began to sing. He came next to me and stroked my hair while singing.

"I'm afraid to touch you. You were in such a poor condition when I last saw you, that it feels like you're just an illusion. As if you were a dream and if I touch it, it will disappear." I said.

Legolas took my hand in his and carried it over his heart under the shirt. I felt his hot skin and heavily beating heart against the palm of my hand.

"Do you feel how strongly it beats? I'm not going to go away, I promise." He said.

"I hope you keep that promise. I know that you have great things to do, daring things, and sometimes too daring, but you don't need to win the whole battle by yourself." I said firmly.

I got up and grabbed Legolas' hand, pulling him up too. Legolas grimaced slightly as he got up and I saw it.

"The wound is sore and hurts sometimes, don't worry." He said.

"Then we take it easy, if you're hurting." I said.

In the same moment Legolas left running and laughing. I ran after him and I was surprised that the guards didn't left after us. We ran out but not from the great doors, but from the door which were further back of the caves leading out into the park. Cheeks aglow, we stopped under apple trees from where we started walking towards the archery field. There were few elves at the field and soon I was one in row and practicing archery and Legolas was in his role teaching. After a while every place was full and I got instructions how to shoot as a group and Legolas shouted commands. I admired his precise work and how he noticed every small errors and went guiding and to correct them, and my errors too of course. His whole being changed and I saw how strongly and passionately he took this role. I left Legolas to teach and went to unpack my stuff out of the bags.

On my way Thranduil joined me and I slowed down my walking pace.

"It's a good thing that you've arrived. Legolas has often been a little depressed, though the wound has healed well. He clearly misses you, even he has gained strength after healing from his new role commanding troops. Certainly you noticed that the guard no longer follow you. I talked with your father by letters and he told me that there's nobody guarding you in the Rivendell either. I believe that you know how to continue to keep your promise as a secret. I know that it is not how you two like it to be, but time will come when you do not need to do so.  
I have tried to keep him busy and let him in more at what I do. And he has done that with a passion. He has plans. I don't always agree with him but this time..." Thranduil said lowering his voice at the end and turning his eyes to look up and he took a deep breath.

"I was very scared for a long time and shivering inside. What Legolas is up to now, he didn't say anything to me? Father told you that we are not guarded in The Rivendell?" I asked.

"Yes, he told that. Legolas thrives in Rivendell because there he gets to be more freely than here, where he has a role and responsibilities. Here he must be exemplary to others and to train soldiers, he has been working now in my place, if necessary, if I have been elsewhere. We have many things going in the forest and surroundings, and in other places too... I would like to clean up the forest from evil once. My fathers' city is destroyed in perpetuity." Thranduil said and seemed very sad.

"I've heard stories of Amon Lanc. It was certainly a great city. I cannot imagine how difficult it was to leave from there. The pain of losing ..." I said quietly.

I almost mentioned Legolas' mother. Luckily, I shut my mouth just in time. This time the conversation with Thranduil did not feel so mind bothering. Although I wondered what he had meant by Legolas doesn't agree with him this time. Have they had a quarrel? I was sure that Legolas would tell me soon. I was painfully right.

"I do not wish it to anyone. I do not want to lose anything again, just to protect existing. Legolas is very important to me, without him ... Dinner will be served again. You're welcome." Thranduil added before he left to a different direction.

I continued my walk toward Legolas' chamber. I slowed my pace as I walked through the great hall, I think it was just as magical as ever. I greet also some of my friends on the way.

When I arrived to the chamber, I went directly to the smaller chamber to change clothes and emptied my saddlebags furiously on the floor. From the bag dropped out that small pouch from Rauros. I had forgotten it there for years. When the pouch hit the floor it boomed so that the entire chamber trembled. The hollow boom echoed in a corridor and kept going further. Soon I heard steps from the corridor. Several actually. I panicked and with a horrified look still on my face I looked at the guards, who appeared to the doorway, eye to eye.


	24. Rhû rû vi sammath

Soon the chamber was filled with soldiers. The pouch had never made a sound like that. It stared alternately at the pouch on the floor and the soldiers. The soldiers systematically dodged to the side and behind them appeared one of the commanders of the Guard. He looked at me without saying a word and leaned over the pouch at my feet.

He snatched the pouch in his hand and grabbed me by the wrist, asking to accompany him. The commander walked out of the chamber and we were followed by several soldiers. I knew right away where we were going. Horror clutched my chest and it felt like all the air had changed around me to a thick smoke which was difficult to breathe in.

The commander led me to Thranduil and quickly told what had happened without asking me anything. Thranduil waved his hand to follow him. We walked along the great cave bridges down, until we came to a narrow staircase. Stairs went down to a narrow corridor, on the far end of the corridor was a decorative doorway with a torch on it's both side. On the doorframe was engraved writing that I didn't have time to read in a fierce walking pace. Behind the doorway opened a dark chamber. The lamps in the ceiling were lit one by one when Thranduil stepped in. Unlike other lights these shine silver light and glisten on the walls, creating a colorful prisms all over. On the left side of the chamber was a bunch of wooden chairs that were clearly very old. On the Right was a thick oval table, on top it was a large silver candelabra and a few bottles of wine and glasses. Around the table were stools carved out of tree trunks. On the walls hung embroidered cloths with images I couldn't see what the pictures were with quick glimpse. At the far end was a small waterfall, from where the water rippled out into a small channel in the middle of the chamber floor. The channel was so small that it was easy to step over it. The cold water glistened and when light rays hit it, it got a bright iceblue color. The roof was like a dome above us and in the middle of the chamber rose to a great column that looked like an enormous tree which canopy crown supported by the ceiling. It was painted green and silver colors, as Mallorn-trees in the spring. Among the canopy were flying birds all around and I saw a glimpse of sun light in there. Somewhere in the middle of the canopy was opening out, just like in the rest of the cave.

The commander walked behind Thranduil to the far end of the chamber. I was left to stand near the doorway with a guard. Blood roared behind my ears and I could feel my heart pounding in my neck. I didn't know at all what to expect. The commander discussed with Thranduil with a fierce tone in his voice, though I couldn't quite hear what they were talking about behind the din of my heart. After a while Thranduil referred to the commander to leave and asked me to join him. The commander stayed with a few guards men right outside of the doorway, when I went on to discuss with the king. A short walk across the chamber got my legs feel as if they were thin blade of grass in the wind. My head was light and I sighed.

"Why have you brought this to my kingdom?" Thranduil asked me while holding the pouch. "Do you have any idea what this is?" He said, strengthening his voice.

He opened the bag and slowly tried to repeal it's contents to the table, but just like before, nothing come out, only few sand grain. He closed the bag again with strings and carefully laid it on the table. The table shook and the wine in the bottle glistens against of it's shiny green edged. One of the glass fell on the papers and the commander exclaimed at the door, asking if everything was okay.

"Pân mára. Ledhan lang fennas!" (All good. Move to the corridor doorway!) Thranduil shouted crankily.

I found that Thranduil was very tense and his in voice could be heard intense uncertainty, even fear. With my side eye I tried to look at the papers on the table, not daring to move an inch. Uppermost was a map from where by quick glance I only could see the biggest texts, Gondor and Osgiliath. Why they need those maps of Gondor in here. Sure I had seen old maps of Gondor before and read about it's late kings and rulers, but I didn't think I would see those kind of maps, especially newer, here. I knew that Thranduil made hardly any noise about himself and rarely left very far from the cave or for a long period.

"It was forgotten in my saddlebags, I didn't brought it here on purpose. I found it a long time ago from the grass near the Rauros, when it fell from fleeing Dunlander's hand. And I have no idea what it is, but my intention is to find out what it is and if necessary, to destroy the entire bag and its contents. I'm sorry to cause confusion and panic." I shed my answer almost in one breath.

"I can see you are clearly terrified by the tremble it caused. I admit, it also awakened some old memories to me, the things that happened a long time ago." Thranduil turned to walk away from the table, leaving the pouch on the table. "Take it with you and destroy it when you have the opportunity. I hope you succeed, because I don't think that there is anything good, at least not to the elves. Your mission is to take care of the pouch until it is destroyed. Tell me, when you have accomplished this mission." He spoke walking slowly away from the table. "Dinner invitation, I hope that you are... I hope that you will still participate. Take the pouch out of my chamber when you leave." Thranduil stopped and I understood it as a request to leave.

I walked quickly past the guard and brought the pouch back into my saddlebag. It weighed on my mind now more than ever and I would destroy it most certainly when I get the chance. I couldn't do it alone, but for some reason I didn't want Legolas to be part in its destruction, this would be my job and I was my test to prove his father that I' capable. I wanted to perform the task without big help. I decided to explore the maps a little when I got home.

Legolas was not in his chamber when I arrived there. The dinner will be only in a moment away, so I thought he was already changed his clothes. I left to go back to the large chamber to wait for the start of the dinner. I sat on a bench and watched the high hanging lights on the ceiling of the cave. Somehow, their color seemed different than usual. I could clearly see in their tone much more violet and green. Waterfalls shimmering droplets glistened in rainbow colors around, creating beams of light. I listened to the sound of them and heard some music too. I closed my eyes and let the smell of wet stone cave fill my whole being.

At the dinner table sat a large number of new faces, which I had not seen before. Legolas had gone beside his father, unlike his habits, and they seemed to discuss violently. Next to them sat a few of the Guards commanders, of whom at least two were women. I thought it was great that among the elves all the soldiers were not men like it was among the humans. Yet this time it didn't feel good, because Legolas chatted and laughed with them more casually winking his eye on time to time. Thranduil's face still showed no emotion, in his thoughts he looked across the table, just as though he could hear what others discussed.

I tried to focus on discussion with the elves who were next to me, but I was unable fully to do it.

At the end of the dinner, I got up and I left to go towards our chamber. I was already settled in to bed to watch the sky through a small opening, when Legolas finally arrived.

"I didn't noticed you left." He said and came next to me lying on the bed.

"You were having clearly a very important debate going on, so I didn't want to interfere." I replied irritably and very new feeling inside of me grew and grew.

I turned my back to him and cuddle up under my duvet. At that moment I felt very lonely and missing home. Legolas put his hand on my shoulder, but I shook it off. I longed for that touch, but right now it felt different. Legolas began to sing quietly while tears risen to my eyes. Soon I fell into rest.

At night I woke up from my light dream and Legolas wasn't at my side. His place next to me was cool, from which I concluded that he hadn't been there for some time. I didn't went to look for him, but I stayed laying on the bed thinking about the previous day and events of the evening.


End file.
